Kawaii ko, cute child
by Canelle
Summary: six years after, Neji and Hinata are now friends, and Neji begin to fell another feeling for his cousin. but Hinata leaves Konoha to get married... what will Neji do?
1. six years after

NdA: I'm french, my english is bad, don't flam me for it. readers asks me to translate my french fics, and I try it. This fic is about the Hyuga family, Neji and Hinata.

Warning 1: In the Beginning of the French version of Naruto, The name Uchiha was spelled "Uchiwa". Then, I write Uchiwa in my fiction. Dont bother me with that!

Warning 2: refers to events in manga 9 and 12 and the pairing is : NejiHinata, and Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. I don't one any the characters of Naruto. ( bouh ouh ouh Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii). And I hope you will like my story. It occurs approximately 6 years after the first chuunin exam .

Kawaii ko (cute child) chapter 1: six years after

"Isn't she cute, father?"

I wake up brutaly. I was dreaming about this day... the three years birthday of Hinata. But what came back to my memory isn't the death of my father... it was my first meeting with Hinata. "Isn't she cute, father?" I said those words, it was a long time ago.

"that's not true, brother Neji. Because...I can see it...It's not me at all...the person lost ans suffering wihin the destiny of the main and branch houses...is you..." What is this morning? now what Hinata had said to me at the end of our combat, at the time of the first examinations of Chuunin come back to my memory ... She wasn't wrong. But since this time, I changed. I succeed in freeing me of this hatred which locked up me and destroyed me.

All that is far behind me. I have been Chuunin for a few years ...And if I continue to dream , I will be late. On the way, I meet Koichi and we walk together. he is a chuunin older than me, and we are in the same team. Koichi:"Eh, Neji,could you present me to your cousin?" Neji:" My cousin... you want to mean Hinata?" Koichi:" Of course! She isn't easy to approach... but she is so beautiful!" It is true too that Hinata became a very beautiful girl... and a chuunin, too. And we get along better, like normal cousins. Neji:"You have sights on my cousin? I don't want to disappoint you, but you don't have any chance." It's not true. I think that if somebody invite her to go out, she couldn't say no. She is too nice. But it is the first time that one asks me to play the messenger. Koichi:" You want to keep her for you?" Neji:" Hey! She's just my cousin!" I don't know why, but I am a little mad. There are no reasons however. Koichi:" I will not eat her.Please, just present me." Neji:" Ok, ok."

I succeeded in speaking to Hinata in the afternoon, and I present Koichi to her... and we are currently all three discussing in front of a bowl noodles to the restaurant. In fact, Koichi speaks, and Hinata listens . And I, what do I do? I would have to leave and leave them together... but this idea don't please me. I don't know why.

It is late, and Koichi always speaks. He's a true chatterbox when he wants. I see on her face that Hinata wouldll like to rgo home, but that she doesn't dare to stop him. It is my turn to play. Neji:"Hinata-sama. It is late, I will accompany back you on your premise." I take along Hinata quickly, leaving behind me a disappointed Koichi pays the bill. Finally we are little calms. When we arrive to Hyuga House, all is already quiet. Nobody awaited her return. It saddens me a little. If something happens to her ; nobody would have known anything of it... Nobody wouldn't have protected her. Hinata: " Thank you for escorting me at home, Neji Nii-san.(big brother)" Neji:"my duty is to protect you." She looks at me strangely then go home. I surprised myself to answer that. Protect her. Eh well, She is the heiress of the family, and that I am from branch house, therefore I owes protect her in theory... But it is the first time I do it. When I thinks that a few years ago, I tried to kill her... I'm glad that I didn't succeed. Protect her... and if it's...

My family is invited to the main house for the 18 years birthday of Hinata. For the first time in 14 years, I return here . The relations between our two families are better and better .Hinata is very beautiful wearing kimono, If Koichi could see her... If I could take a photograph of her, I hope he will forgive me for the past evening. Hinata agrees for a photograph. I think that the interior garden will make a beautiful framework... Neji:"sitting on this basin, it is perfect. You are like a painting ." Hinata reddens. No, doesn't redden, smiles for the photograph. Perfect. From interior of the house, we hear noise. Hanabi is training. Hinata: " Hanabi trains much, She's really skilled. And Father is proud of her." Neji:"he can also be proud of you, you nevertheless became chuunin at 13." Hinata: " I disappointed him. He doesn't pay any more attention to me, now." Neji:" He continues to teach you our style of fight?" Hinata: "No, for a long time, nobody cares of my training. I manage alone." Neji:"But how can you progress?! There are lots of secret techniques to know for really excelling in our style of fight." Hinata: "I know, but..." Neji:"Train with me." Hinata: "!?" Neji:"Yes, I will teach you the techniques. I know them." Hinata: " but... I am so bad.. you will waste your time with me" Neji:"You are not excellent, but you are not bad either. You are the heiress of our family, you must know these techn..." I become silent seeing the tears in the eyes of Hinata. Hinata: "You are so strong, Neji... so estrong... I don't deserve to be the heiress... that should be... that should be you!" She begin to sob. I feel embarrassed. Neji: "No. only you deserves to carry this title... and there is a reason if I am stronger than you, the heiress." Hinata: "?" Neji:"Hinata, I am stronger than you ... to be able to protect you."

Protect you... it became my reason of living.


	2. problem

chapter 2: problem  
  
  
"Protect Hinata". It's strange, I cann't say what is the moment when it became something very important for me... 6 year ago I try to kill her, 6 year ago, I hate her, her and all her family . I accused them for murdering my father... but I was wrong. And when I learned the truth, I felt released. My father had chosen himself to die. He had done it because he wanted protect his brother, protect our family. And I didn't understand anything. But I changed. And, Father, if you looks at me, I hope that you are proud of me now. I too will give my force and my life to protect the others. And especially Hinata...  
  
Hinata. She's tired, but she will not give up easily... I see she get up with a resolute face.  
Hinata: " Neji Nii-san, I will try one more time. Attack me."  
We are training together, at home, to the kaiten technique of defense . It became an habit, to find us several evening per week at home, to work together. She progress, even if she will never be an extraordinary strong Shinobi. Objectively, she has a good level. But she isn't enough for our family. I ask me whether I must feel sorry more for her or me . But she never complains.  
Neji:"We stop here for this evening, Hinata?"  
Hinata:"huf... huf... I agree huf..huf.."  
Hinata sat by ground, breathing hard... but smiling. She smiles always when she's at home, whereas she never do that at the principal manor. I like to see her like that.  
Hinata:"huf..huf..I will come home now, Neji Nii-san"  
Neji:"I accompany back you"  
Hinata:"But you do not need..."  
Neji:"I said: I accompany back you. No discuss allowed, I will do it in any event."  
She laught a few. I like your laughter, Hinata.  
  
  
"Neji! Neji!...... NEJIIIIII!!!!"  
The acute howl of Tenten transpierces my left ear." What?! Don't shout!"  
"I have called you for 10 minutes! Return on earth or we will never finish this mission!!"  
Ah, yes, it's true, we are on mission... but of what I thought ? Koichi looks me while laughing and address with Tenten.   
Koichi:"I'm sure he thinks of a girl"  
Tenten: "a girl? Neji?"  
Koichi " Even the best can fall."  
Tenten: "a girl? Neji with a girl???? ... it must be true ... looks, he reddens "  
Neji "Stop that Tenten! "  
Koichi:"who is she?"  
Neji: " It's not that at all!! then leave me quiet!!"  
It's like asking Naruto to keep silent ... let us end this mission quickly. I don't know if I would support a long time the interrogation of my teammate. But it's true that I thought of a girl. I thought of Hinata. Eh well, she is a girl. she is my cousin too... and it's that, the big problem.  
  
Very big problem... enormous problem... When I hated her, it was simpler. I didn't need to question myself. Now, the object of my problem is bombarding me with shuriken, kunai and other CFO (cutting flying objects) so that I train my defense.   
Easy, no CFO still touched me. my defense is perfect. At least Physical defense... because heart defense... I lay down arms. The image of Hinata made the effect of a nuclear bomb. My heart was definitively atomized. I see her, I see her all the time. Behind me, in front of me, on my left, on my right, everywhere... She can't escape my glance. And I can't escape her image. Damn Byakugan!   
Neji:"OUCH!" too much seeing her, I don't anymore pay attention to her kunais. As we don't see any more stars when the sun is here.  
Hinata " Neji! you bleed!"  
The cut on my arm isn't very deep, but it bleeds much. Fortunately that our preferred medical specialist is there. I speak about Hinata, of courses. She is one of the specialists medical in the chuunins. All teams reclam her when we make the teams before leaving on mission. She is so kind when she cures the wounds...  
Her fresh hands on my skin make me shiver. She is so close to me to look my wound. I can feel her soft odor, the heat of her body. Her so white and so soft skin...  
I have really a big problem...  
"Do I hurt you, Neji?"  
"No, no, it's nothing"  
I turn away the glance. She turns over to my wound. Neji... she don't call me anymore Nii-san (big-brother). I don't call her anymore Hinata-sama, either. We really became very near... But what do I think of? She is my cousin! MY COUSIN!!! My...  
"HINATAAAA! "a call stops the course of my thought. Naruto saw us and rejoin us. Always also agitated and noisy...  
Naruto:"Waah, Hinata! you succeeded wounded Neji, Mr.-perfect-defense? And you didn't do it light , moreover! "  
Neji:"It was just a moment of carelessness!! "he gets on my nerves, this guy.  
Naruto:"Ne, Hinata, you agree for this evening? "  
Hinata :"Y-yes, Naruto-kun"  
Naruto: "Ok, great! see you this evening then! "and he leaves running. He gets on my nerves...........  
This evening?.........   
what will that mean?.......   
Hinata has an Rendez-vous with Naruto....   
this evening? ....  
this evening...   
ah no, I will not let it do! I will not leave Hinata with this guy!! It's true, as an older member of our family, I must supervise her frequentations... My bad conscience whisper me that She is old enough for go out alone. Good, I agree, I don't support to see her with another guy. And Naruto get on my nerves for this reason . I hope He will be set out again on mission to the other end of the world, this one.  



	3. departure

chapitre 3: departure  
  
When we return to the village, a servant comes: "Hinata-sama, I sought you. Your father reclame your presence. There are guests at house and he wants to present to you."  
"B.-but, I have already another engagement... and usually, Father..."  
Astonishing. Hiashi-sama never praises her older girl when he receive guests, in fact, usually, she isn't even presente. As if he had only one girl, Hanabi.  
servant: "it's an order of your Father."  
Hinata: "... I come... Neji... euh... could you ......"  
Neji: " say to Naruto that you can't come, it's that?"  
Hinata: "Yes, please"  
Neji: "I would do it".   
It will be funny to see his face. It's a pity for Hinata, she seems really sad not to go. But it fit me well. If I had known... I would not be as much delights.  
  
With the noise which the light-haired boy seems to emit permanently, I find Naruto quickly and I transmits the message to him.  
Naruto: "Nooooo!!! That's not fair! For once I was at the village and that I could invite her !!! That Hyuugaaaaaa family!!! And that make you laugh?!"  
Neji: "your face is hilarous."  
Naruto "You want that I arrange yours?"  
I dodge the fist of the agitated boy and I make him a trip which sends him bite the ground.  
Neji: "It's not my fault. don't avenge on me."  
Letting Nartuto be sulky, I return at home. Who are the rather important guests so that Hinata must attend the meal? I will ask her tomorrow.  
  
The following day, I don't succeed in seeing Hinata all the day because of a ton of mission which fell to us above. The missions, it is like the rain. There are sun periodes with nothing to make interressant, and when the storm eclate, we are submerged by requests. Fortunately, Hinata comes at home this evening... and if I invited her to the restaurant after training... that would anger Naruto, then it is all good.  
  
I await Hinata impatiently, she's late. When finally I hear knocks on the door... I discover at entry the sulky face of Hanabi.  
Neji: "Hanabi-sama?"  
Hanabi: "My sister said to me to say to you that she is sorry and that she could not come today."  
She seems really in a bad mood. She turns over and begins to leave.  
Neji:"Hanabi-sama! wait! Is Hinata sick? "  
Hanabi:"No"  
Neji:"But then why..."  
Hanabi:"She can't come. It's no business of yours."  
What a horrible brat! I forgot that there was more possessive person than me about Hinata... , I should speak about Naruto with Hanabi one day, that could be amusing.. Hanabi semmes more and more upset when she begin to walk in the empty street ... empty ?... emptyyyyy !!  
Neji: "Hanabi-sama!"  
Hanabi:"WHAT NOW!?"  
Neji: "You are alone. You don't have an escort?"  
Ah, she seems guilty . She left without permission...   
Neji: "I will escort you to home."  
If something happens to Hanabi, Hinata would be angry at me... no, she is never angry at anybody... She would cry. And I would not support it.  
When we arrive close to the principal manor, Hanabi draws me in a small street instead of moving towards the door. Looking at left and right to control that nobody spy us, the small girl whispers me:"I will show you a trick, but if you promise never repeat it."  
Neji: "Promise"  
  
She draws me in a cul-de-sac and pulls... a piece of the wall!!! In fact, there is a hole in the wall, camouflaged very well. The opening is small, Hanabi threads there but me... I don't think I can. Well, with my current form, I can't, with a transformation, I would success. Other side of the wall, I recognize one of the interior gardens of the Hyuuga manor. It's a fault in the protection system of the house, but it is quite useful.   
Hanabi:"Goodbye, Neji-niisan."   
Neji: "Goodbye, Hanabi-sama. Transmit my greetings to your sister."  
Hanabi put the camouflage back and I find myself before a wall again. Very well done, this secrete way.  
I feel anxious despite everything. What did happen so that Hinata was obliged to send her sister clandestinely to notify me? I want go to see what happen with Hinata herself, but my Byakugan reveals me Hanabi looking at me and guarding of the other side of the wall.   
I understood , I don't have the right to enter. Pest of sister !  
  
I had difficulty to sleep this night and I am completely wild-looking arriving at the District of Chuunins, when Koichi jumps before me and starts to shake me while howling: "NEJI!!! what happened?! What happened to Hinata!?"  
The whole group of other Chuunin surround us and question "Neji, what happened to Hinata?"  
Still half asleep, I have difficulty to understand: "Hein?... what... Hinata?..."  
The strident voice of Tenten resounds in my ear: "She was withdrawn from the chuunins! you must know why!"  
  
Withdrawn Hinata...... of... the chuunins?!!! The news awake completely:  
Neji: "HEIINNNNN??????"  
Tenten:"Ah? You didn't know, you either?"  
  
I run towards the manor, imitated by the others. But Guard on entry refuses to let us pass and don't provide us any information... the secrete way! I give the group of Chuunin which storm in front of the door the slip and I join the cul-de-sac with precaution. A transformation into a child, and I pass without problem by the passage. The interior garden is desert and by chance(actually, it's undoubtedly done for that) window of the room of Hinata is very close. I examin quickly the room.  
The room is empty... and Hanabi sat by ground in the medium, the eyes reddens and the hands holding her knees.She seems to have cried. I whisper:"Hanabi". The young girl joined me in a bush in the garden.  
Neji: Hanabi, what happen to Hinata? Where is she?"  
Hanabi: "Left to Kaishima... to marry... she left this morning..."


	4. Neji go rescue

chapter 4: Neji goes rescue  
  
Under the shock, I don't say anything. I can't believe in it. I don't want to believe in it. But Hanabi continues: "Hinata was promised in marriage to the older son of Kaiho, the most powerful family of Kaishima. As a sign of alliance between our families... they left this morning while taking her along."  
Neji: "And she didn't say anything?! she lets them do? You let them do it?!!! You let them take along your sister!!! "  
Hanabi: "I... I can't do anything" she sobs "And besides, you either you could not doing anything, Neji!! "  
It's like a dagger which has just inserted in my heart. To let take along Hinata so far, let them marry her with a stranger...! No! No!  
  
Without thinking more , I go out the house and leaves Hanabi sobbing in the garden. Then I run on the road of Kaishima. It is still early, I catch them up, they didn't walk too much way. My thoughts whirl in my head. I don't know what I will do... but I will not let them carry you, Hinata!  
  
After a long race, I further see on the road the dust from a group moving. It's perhaps them. A little common sens finally reachs me, accompanied by a minimun of strategic thought... but strategy was never my strong point. I hide in the trees to estimate the situation. The convoy consists of a palanquin and ten guards by horse and by foot. My glance transpierces the worked walls of the palanquin to be posed on the woman sitting at the interior.  
  
My heart beats stronger recognizing Hinata. she is her, no error possible, even if her face is covered with make-up, even if her silhouette is wrapped heavy kimono of red silk and brocart, even if her dark hair are covered with a gold cap. She is Hinata. she could be so beautiful wearing that... but her glance. The glance of a child given up in an unknown world, an obscure forest. The glance of a small girl who has just lost all her family... a glance threated to be submerged by despair at any moment. It hurts me so badly, so badly to see her like that...  
  
I want to run towards her and to take along her elsewhere, towards a softer life. But I realize that I can't do nothing . Hinata will never agree to come with me, not to endanger our family and the village. Kaiho are powerful. And where could we flee? There is no possible escape for Ninja. No other way. I feel the tears running on my cheeks... no... no... don't take along the only person who counts for me... don't take along my reason of living... I must find an idea, I must find a plan... I need it!  
  
In spite of the tears which scramble my vision, I follwo the road with my glance. And I see the bridge. The bridge! The most direct road towards Kaishima needs to cross a precipice between two cliff at the bottom of which runs an agitated river. This precipice is the exact border between Konoha and Kaishima. A bridge was built there, but it was built to be easily destryed in the event of conflict and cut the accesses between the villages. If I brreak this bridge before they reach it, they must return in Konoha. I know, I save just time . But in Konoha, I could count on other Chuunins to help me salvage Hinata. And on Naruto. Although I have difficulty to admit it.  
  
My plan threat, I go to the action. I quickly pass beyond the convoy hiding me in the bushes and I hide close of one of the pillar of the bridge. Gai-Sensei... it's the moment to use the techniques which you taught to me... I must have the force to break these pillars. Making chakra explodes in the interior of me, I concentrate all my force on the pillars... Alas...! even if severely damaged, the pillars held out. And the first walkers arrives at the bridge, I must turn over to hide in the trees, any hope lost... I must look at the palaquin engaging on this bridge, I must look at Hinata like a victim which be taken along to the torturer...  
  
When a sinister cracking resounds. The weight of the palaquin, the horses and the men made break the pillars already partially break and the bridge begins to rock. Panic seizes all... people grip where they can, the carriers stumble and I see with terror the palaquin falling in the gap. NO! Hinata!  
  
After a fall which seems to last an eternity, the palaquin falls in the river. Hinata, whydidn't you jump out of the palaquin? You are able of it!! My spirit has a time lag on my body which already plunged to her rescue. I see, as in a nightmare, Hinata in the palaquin taken by the river and sink . Blocked by heavy clothing, Hinata can't free herself of the vehicle which drags her increasingly deep. I see her despair, her panic. I am here,Hinata!  
  
I success reaching the palaquin, breaking the door, slicing with my kunai the kimono which retained her captive and I finally draw towards surface an unconscious Hinata .


	5. together

chapter 5: together  
  
The flow carries us both and the bridge is already out of sight. Gathering my energy, I jump out of water while carrying Hinata and I maintenances to the top of the wave. I deposit Hinata on the firm ground of a small beach. She still breathes. I see her waking. She opens her eyes, she sees me... she seems disorientated.  
Neji: "Hinata, it is me, Neji. You recognizes me? "  
Hinata "They.... sold... me"  
Her voice is covered by rumble of the river. She looks at me fixedly, her eyes opened wide and continues to speak with a deaf voice.  
Hinata: "They... got rid of me... they sold me! Sold! SOOOOOOLD! "  
She howls on this last word, She lets burst her despair and continues to howl like a wolf in death.  
Neji: "Hinata, keep silent! they will find us! "  
But nothing calms her, She cries and shouts, completely submerged by her emotions, all that she drove back the last days... and undoubtedly since more a long time.  
Neji: "Hinata! "I seizure her by the shoulders and I shake her a little but She continues to howl. shut up... shut up... I must keep her silent or they will take her again!!  
  
Well, I admits that there exists other means to silence somebody... but in the inspiration of the moment... I... I stuck my lips against hers. She had a start. But I held her firmly. It worked, She was keep silent... I would have... I would have stop... but I continued to kiss her... I felt like a shiver propagating in her shoulders, she relaxed... and answered my kiss. , My spirit has switch . Short-circuit. HS. Yeah, I believe it was this time when I stopped thinking. When her so soft lips opened, when our tongues met.  
I don't know when my hands had moved from her shoulders, but I found of them in her hair and the other caress her naked back...... right, I had torn her kimonos with my kunais...  
An alarm bell resounded in my head and I tried to move away from Hinata. But she was studded with me. No, don't hold me like that, Hinata.Don't hug my chest, don't you hear my heart which will explode? Don't look at me with your begging eyes, desperate. No,don't tear the few fabric which still masked the most tender parts of your body.  
I could not resist to you, Hinata... I cannot resist to my name which you whisper with semi-voice, intersected of sobs... I can't resist to your hands which attract me towards your body trembling of cold... I cannot resist to you... Hinata  
  
  
You don't cry any more. I hear your calm breathing .  
You aren't cold any more. I feel the heat of your body under mine.  
But I don't dare to raise my head posed on your chest. I am afraid to meet your glance.  
I feel that you caress my back timidly with the end of your fingers.  
It give me courage again. Courage to look at you. You smile to me. Your glance is sad, but you smile to me... a smile which is only for me. I pick your smile with my lips.  
I would like to remain like that until the end of the world.


	6. return

Another translated chapter comes, sorry if my english is bad, I make lots of efforts.  
  
chapter6: return  
  
In spite of the noise of the river, I hear steps approaching and I must hide with Hinata behind rocks. I spend only a few seconds to gather our clothing and to erase our traces, before joining a cold Hinata. We see from our hiding-place the guards of the convoy arrive on the beach and examine the surroundings. Not finding any sign of the girl, they set out again and continue to follow the river.  
  
We can't stay here. I must return quickly to the village, my absence will seem suspect, but Hinata....... Neji: "Hinata, I must return to the village. Where do you want to go?" Hinata doesn't say anything but she clings to me with a sad face. Neji "You want to go back to Konoha?" A shaking of head. It's yes. Neji:"At home?" Hinata shakes the head from left to right side. Neji: "Then, at my home?" Again shaking of head. It would be simpler if she could speaks, but she is obviously retaining herself to cry again. If she try to speak, she would melt in tears.  
With the pieces of the kimono, Hinata succeed (I don't know by which miracle) to manufacture a clothing. And I added my sweater on his back so that she doesn't take a cold. We get our way towards Konoha while crossing by forest, avoiding the roads. The voyage is done silently. My room is isolated from the rest of the house and to hide Hinata don't do problem.  
  
Neji: "Hinata, I will return this evening. Promise me that you will not move from there?"  
  
She shakes the head. I gently kiss her on the face while leaving. She seems tired.  
I go to the headquarters. The majority of the team already left on mission, but mine await me. Tenten and Koichi sadly sat in the entry. While seeing me, Tenten rises and comes to my meeting. Tenten:"Neji!! finally!! Where were you?!!! We waited you for hours!!!!" Koichi: " Do you at least have news of Hinata? We don't succeeded knowing !" Neji: " Hinata left to marry with the son of a great family in another city." Well , I don't say the continuation of the events. . Even if I think that they would help me to hide Hinata.. . I don't want that they help me. . . I want to keep her. . . Only for me. A long moment of silence allow to my teammate to think about the situation and to conclude that they can't nothing. In policies, we don't have weight. Tenten takes the head of our sad team and we leave on mission.  
  
The evening, after one working day without dynamism, after having to explain the history of the marriage to other chuunins, I can finally return at home. Curiously, nobody came to announce the dispartition of Hinata. Well, they will not be praised to have lost one of the Hyuuga girls in the river. But usually, one calls upon ninjas to find disappeared personn. To say the truthe, a big third of our missions, our, the chuunins, consists in finding something or somebody of lost.  
I am impatient to see again Hinata. Even if I don't know how to react toward her, with what happened this morning. But when I open the door of my room, I don't see anybody! No, she had promised! the wall cupboard opens gently and show the anxious face of Hinata hidden inside. Neji:"Hinata! You frightened me!" Leaving her hiding-place, she comes to me. Her eyes are red of cry. Hinata, do you only come to seek reconfort near me? Or do I have a place in your heart? I avoid the question and I tighten her against me in silence. 


	7. POV: hinata

warning: sex but not a lot.My fic is R rated anyway...  
  
chapter7:   
  
I spent all the day to cry and sleep. "To cry isn't used for nothing" can be repeated to me lots of time, but I can't prevent me to cry, and after having cried much, I fell myself better, lighter and more serene. Only after having cried, I can start again to advance.  
And now that Neji returned, I feel reassured. I feel reassured by his arms which surround me, by his heat chest on which I am based, by his solid shouledrs on which I pose my head. Neji. You are the only person in whom I have confidence. You came to seek me, you tore off me from the river, this marriage, this exile. You brought back me to Konoha. You gave me again courage to fight. even if I don't know yet what I will do, I am not alone. You are with me.  
  
Two days passed. I am always hidden at Neji. I don't leave. My only news of the exterior world are bring by him to me. Life is normal at the village. For all villagers, I don't exist already anymore. Strangely, the news of my disappearance didn't come yet to Konoha. It make the life simpler to me, not to be sought. . even if, in my heart, I'm sad to be ignored at this point.  
Since two days I think.. about my future. I must find a new way, since way of Ninja is not anymore for me. Best would be to start again a life elsewhere, to leave on a journey. . but to say the truth, I am afraid to leave Konoha and to launch me in the unknown. I am so weak and awkward. . I don't think that I will succeed alone in the world. I don't want to be alone. And there is Neji.. . . . .  
  
It took all the evening to us, but we succeeded in changing my appearance completely. I have colored my hair in black and I have a wig with long hair. My eyes posed problem. To hide their white color, I must carry black lense, a little opaque, and I must use my Byakugan permanently to see more clearly. It's tiring, and I must also make up to hide my projecting veins. I also changed vestimentary style. I don't feel confort to wear clothing so feminin and so adjusted. But I must be accustomed. My freedom is at this price.  
When I look myself in the mirror, I don't recognize myself. To do better, I think that it would be necessary to use genjutsu or a transformation. But the use of Jutsu is easier to discover than disguise. With a little prudence, they will not be problem.  
I collect the appreciative glance of Neji on my body, emphasized by my new clothing. A shiver traverses my back and my heart beat faster. We are cousins, no?. . like brothers and sisters, since our father are twin. . then,what I want to say, it's prohibited, no? I would not have. I don't should be disturbed like that by Neji.. but also, why he says and he does always things which make my heart burn. ? What happened at the edge of the river, it was an accident, no? You didn't want it, no? You hated me formerly, don't say me that now you like me. No, don't say it. . I am surprised by his hands which attract me towards him and by his lips on mine. And my conscience admits its defeat and lets my heart take over  
His lips go down gently from my lips to my chin and my neck, and the hollow of my shoulder. A sigh escapes of my lips and I feel redden. He raises the head and smiles by seeing my emotion. Then he turns over to my neck. The cold metal of its head band makes my skin tremble. And if I dare. . untie the fabric and make fall the band. It's done. And his face is shown to my glance, and his seal. I let run my fingers on the black features, symbol of so much hate. Hinata: "Neji. . this seal. it's so sad. . " Neji:"Not anymore for me. It's the sign which proves that I belong to you. It's the sign which proves that I protect you all my life. It's the symbol of my love for you." I can't answer these words, except kiss his face. A small tear of joy runs on my cheek and he picks it by a kiss. I love you too, Neji.  
  
Disguse ,which took so many hours to install, falls on ground in less than one minute and the very close bed welcomes our two intertwined bodies. his hands which caress me, his lips which consume me, his body which penetre gently mine. . so pleasure! I don't succed to prevent me to moan and shout of pleasure. My nails is planted in the powerful muscles of his back while his movement accelerate. And when all is finished, I am surprised to find my fingers stained by blood. "You are a true tiger, Hinata." Neji makes fun nicely of me. Then we slip both into a reparator sleep. I hope. . . that nobody heard us. .  
  
--------------- End of chapter 7, I must translate still 7 other chapter at least.....tiring 


	8. advance step by step

chapter8: new life 

I'm Yuuki Kishimoto, an orphan young girl from a mountain village , and I came to Konoha to search a work. I have long purple dark hair and black eyes. Everyone says that I'm pretty, It makes me redden each time. However, I'm a little small and round... but I compensate while carrying high heels and sexy clothing...too sexy to my taste. . I'm very shy. . 

I think that you understood, I am Hinata.. . sorry, I was Hinata. Now I'm Yuuki. Yuuki means "courage". I will be courageous. Even if to learn how live alone,after having lived in a rich family, is very hard, I will success. And then Neji is here to help me. 

Hum... Now, he sleeps. Yesterday evening, my small studio, my new house was installed. It's small, but as I have few piece of furniture, it well be good. In fact, all that don't even own me, it's old pieces of furniture and remainders of crockery that we recovered in an attic of Hyuga's family. Clothing and the other objects of the everyday life, Neji bought them to me.I, I don't own anything. It's better, like that, I don't have anymore bond with my family. . . 

No, I shouldn't think any more of it. it isn't my family any more. 

I will work tomorrow. I want to become independent and refund Neji. Even if he absolutly want to offer me the clothing, I don't want to accept all gift. I didn't think of having. . .still as much pride.   
hum..... For the moment Neji sleeps, and I don't succeed to. I felt depressive yesterday when I was installing me, and even if Neji comforted me, I still swim in the doubt and uncertainty.   
My future. What will I become? Tomorrow, I know what I do: I work in a store. The day after tomorrow also, after-after-tomorrow too. But afterwards? And the next month, and next years?   
And how cook, how to do the household, and purchase . . . ? I almost never had to do it. I am not very gifted.what will I do? And especially what do I want to do?   
Neji grimble in his sleep.   
If I agitate too much, I will awake him.   
It would be necessary that I manage to sleep a little....... 

The ringing of the alarm clock-morning stops my few hours of sleep. Already? Yuuki, courage! Your first working day awaits you! The two lovers extract painfully from the bed-settee and recover their a little scattered clothing.   
Hinata: "Do... do you want have your breakfast here, Neji? "   
Neji: "No, I must pass at home, I don't have time. I go "   
A kiss and he leave by the window, under the eyes of the neighbor womann who tries since yesterday to identifyi the new tenant of the apartment and her lover, in order to being able to inform the vicinity ( her principal occupation).   
  
After breakfast, Hinata, sorry, Yuuki goes out and walks towards the shop where she found a work. By installing the display units for the day, she sees Neji passing in the street, which makes her a sign with the hand. He is joined by Tenten, and Yuuki retains not to make a sign to the girl with a small pinching in the heart. Both chuunins leave towards the headquarters and Hinata continues to install the magazines on the display units with a point of regret.   
The day of the girl occurs to sell newspapers and the evening arrives. When her employer allow her to go finally, Yuuki runs towards the forest and joins Neji in an isolated clearing. She wants to continue training with the hope to become again ninja one day. Neji recently had an idea of a two-fighters technique, and this evening they will test. Neji is really very skilled for the fight, he invents even his own techniques. Yuuki admires the capacities of her cousin, no, not cousin anymore, her boyfriend. 

With the approach of winter, Neji insisted again to offer clothing to Yuuki, which wouldn't have enough to buy new ones, He knows it. He knows very well that her wages enable her just to pay the rent and her food, even if she doesn't complain. But Yuuki insists to go in the cheapest stores, whereas Neji wants to lead her towards better quality stores.   
Yuuki: "Neji, a poor girl like me can't wear such beautiful clothing, everyone will find that suspicious..."   
Neji: "Everyone in your district knows very well that you are maintained by a rich young man from a great family, then I can offer this to you."   
Yuuki reddens with the evocation of her situation, but partly having the obstinated character. . let's say even completely unmovable of Hyuga family's member, she continues to draw het boyfriend towards shops with more accessible prices.   
Hinata: "the other villagers don't know it, and it's not necessary that Ninjas inquire into my past by thinking that I obtain my incomes from an equivocal traffic"   
Neji gives up.   
Yes, you read : he GIVE UP in front of the small, very shy and very soft Hinata. You noticed too that the lovely girl spoke normally with her cousin and even dared contradict him. The girl gained a lot in insurance lately. Having discovered with amazement that she was able to manage alone, to earn her living and to even have compliments on her work, she had gained a little confidence. ­we should say also that there isn't nobody any more to lower her each time when she goes home. And Neji more and more doesn't succes anymore to resist to his cousin, no, his girlfriend, who makes him do all that she wants ( We should say that she asks little thing, and very reasonable things. . or almost) with her small and soft voice. 

Neji: "Ok, OK. But with a condition. . I offer a beautiful Kimono to you "   
Obviously, Neji never accepts completely a defeat. Rather satisfies with this compromise, Yuuki agrees while smiling. The begin to go in the shop when they are stopped by an acute howl: "NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ".   
Hustling in the passage an apathetic crowd (or a crowd tetanized by her piercing voice? ), an energetic Tenten joined both lovers quickly.   
Tenten: "Ah, ah, Neji! I suspected it! I was sour that you hid us something lately! It's your girl friend, hein? "   
Neji: "Yes, she's called Yuuki. Yuuki, I introduce my noisy teammate Tenten to you."   
A little reddening Yuuki greets the girl who details her attentively.   
Tenten: "She's very beautiful. . but It seems to me that I have already met her. . Where that? Err ....... "   
Yuuki and Neji see with concern Tenten seeking in her memory.   
Yuuki tries a shy answer: "I made several jobs in this sector, I perhaps sold you something"   
Tenten: "It must be that! You make purchase together? How nice! "   
Neji: "Yes, and besides, there, you disturb. You could leave us? "   
Tenten: "As pleasant and delicate as accustomed, hein, Neji? Say, Yuuki, how are you able to support him? "   
Yuuki answer timidly: "But Neji is very. . nice with me "   
Tenten bursts of laughing and ends up leaving the lovers alone, impatient to spread the news among the Chunins.   
Neji (a little irritated by Tenten.. .): "We goes there, in these shops?! "   
The evening, Yuuki in a splendid black and gold kimono arranges her new clothing (cheap price) in her old wall-cupboard before joining Neji which admires her, sat on the sofa.   
Neji: "Yuuki, removes your lenses, I want to see your eyes"   
The integral white of Byakugan appears soon in the round face of the girl and shine in the ecrin of the dark hair and kimono   
Neji: "You are beautiful, Hinata."   



	9. new life: step by step

chapter 9: to advance step by step. 

Neji:"I'm home."   
Muddy and tired Neji enters the tiny studio, welcomed by a horrified Yuuki (Hinata):   
"Neji, wait! You put mud everywhere... you can remove your clothing?".   
Neji: "I just arrived, and you already start to tell  me indecent proposals?"   
Yuuki reddens slightly and smiles, then give him one of his  yukata to replace mud clothing. There are always replacements clothes by Yuuki for the young chuunin, considering he passes the majority of his spare time with her, and isn't often at his home. 

After a good shower, Neji is lowered on the bed-settee.   
Yuuki: "Do you eat here, Neji? or do you return at home?"   
Neji: "I dines here. About my  home... I believe that they all are well-informed that I have charming a girl friend... and that they would like to meet you."   
Yuuki: "But, I can't, I..."   
Neji: "There is no risk that they recognize you, in any event. I am sure our clan already made make a research about you, and that they didn't discover anything..."   
Yuuki: "It's that I... I don't want to see them... I don't want to see any member of this family never again, but only you! I want to return never again in this family which gave up me! I, I..."   
The tears are formed in the eyes of Yuuki. "I am sorry ..I... I couldn't support to re-see them again..."   
Neji attracts the girl against him and gently rocks her against him: "Yuuki, it' OK... I'm here, I am with you... and I don't care of our family. If you don't want to see them, you will not see them... but I will always remain with you...." 

Yuuki: "Neji, Neji, I succeeded! I succeeded!"   
Neji has just pass the door of the village after a mission to the country of sand when Yuuki jumps to his neck, under the mocker eye of Tenten and Koichi.   
Neji: "You awaited me? what did you succeed?"   
Tenten: "Wah, they are so kawai (cute) together...."   
Neji: "And why you don't make the same thing with Koichi, Tenten?"   
Koichi: "Eh?"   
Neji: "don't make the innocent one, I saw you both the other evening..."   
Tenten: "PEEPING TOM! Hell  of Byakugan!!"   
Neji: "Hé Hé Hé, I will propagate the news among the chuunins as quickly  as you did it for me and Yuuki."   
Tenten: "If you do that....."   
But Neji  runs away with Yuuki before the specialist in weapons of the team doesn't have time to invent a particularly painful form of reprisals. 

Neji: "Then, Yuuki, what makes you so merry?"   
Yuuki: "Dr. Isha agreed to take me as assistant! I will be able to continue to learn medicine! I am so happy! He is a specialist in medicine in our village, and not only in medicine, in the seals and the curses also "   
Neji: "seals and curses? You are interrested?"   
Yuuki: "Yes, I don't know lots of thing about, but now that Dr. explained me a little what it is, I want to learn."   
Neji: "in any case congratulation. We go to the restaurant to celebrate that this evening? I pay!"   
Any case, he would never let Yuuki  pay the restaurant.   
Yuuki: "Euh..Neji... I must nevertheless say you... that I would have... Naruto who comes sometimes to this doctor."   
Neji solidifies a little, He continues being very jealous of Naruto.   
Yuuki: "but, you know... for Naruto... I like him, but he's... a friend. And in anyway... he is with Sasuke... " 

Indeed, the disappearance of Hinata caused a chain reaction which led Naruto to go with Sasuke. I am explained:   
The adorable little blonde was so desperate of his separation with Hinata, he even was necessary for Hokage to lock him for a few times, to prevent him to go to take again Hinata from her new family. (Reaction very similar to that of Neji, except that Neji succed).  
After a few times, the good mood of Naruto finally returned... and Sasuke profited to tell his feelings to him, which he hid for a long time (we wonders why...). This day, one heard an enormous "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAt!!" sounds in the streets of the city. Initially pronounced by Naruto when Sasuke made him his declaration , then by Sakura, from who Naruto went stupidly to require advise, then Ino after having learned the news from Sakura, then, as the news was propagated, by different ninja and gossips from Konoha, and even by the others  ninja villages. In short, everyone is well-informed that Sasuke loves Naruto. 

After having cried like fountains during a whole night by eating ice cream vanilla, sitting over a sofa, Sakura and Ino decided courageously to sacrifice themselves and to implement all for the happiness of the man they love . And they ended up succeeding in pushing Naruto in the arms of Sasuke. And Now they are very happy toghether.   
Sakura and Ino were comforted with the guys whom they had at disposal, namely, Ino with Shikamaru and Sakura with Lee (though, I would have put well Sakura with somebody of other, perhaps Shino, or another Chuunin.). And they lived happy and had many children... finally it's almost that... 

-----------------

The history of the children, it will be for the chapter following... Sasuke+ Naruto =?   
Neji+Hinata =?........ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE but these two couples can't have children!!!   



	10. always in the cage

chapter10: always in the cage 

This is the evening and Yuuki go at home after working all the day in the doctor 's cabinet, and then training with Neji. She's tired and she has really the impression that her eyes will explode. After carefully closed all the shutters, she withdraws with relief her black lentiles contact. what a relief! But Yuuki concentrates again her chakra in her eyes. The veins sillent under the skin and the vision of Hinata crosses the obscure village until reaching an imposing masonry: the Hyuga house. Hinata is not delayed on any the places where she lived her childhood, nor on her parents but she concentrates on a small shade who trains in the dojo. 

Hanabi, her little Hanabi, her so strong little sister. Hinata sees that she trains without rest in spite of the late hour, in spite of tiredness and wounds. And Hinata worry. Since Hinata left, nobody takes care on the small girl anymore; Well, all the family care of her health and of her training... but nobody is there for comforting her anymore, for relieving the pain of a too intense training, for simply discussing with her, to have fun and not think only of the combat. And Hinata sees that it lacks Hanabi to be regarded as human, rather than as a weapon. 

In the dojo, Hanabi stops to move and she concentrates her byakugan, launching it towards the direction of Kaishima. She remains a long time fixed, then she slackens. Hanabi don't succeed in seeing her sister over there. It is very far, even for her, and she can't maintain Byakugan a long time enough to seek her sister in the city. Her face is sad when she leaves the dojo, but she hardens her expression by seeing her father approaching. 

Hinata stops her Byakugan and become aware of tears on her cheeks. My little sister, I would like to see you again. Little sister....   


------------------   
VLAM!! The door of the council of ancient slaps strongly behind Neji, A Neji who obviously is angry by what the council told him. Tenten tries to catch his attention, but he walks in front of her without a word and goes out the building.   
When he reachs the forest, he let his rage explode, let's say rather: He explode the poor tree before him. Then he sit on the ground, discouraged. " Could I become free too one day....?"   


This evening, when Yuuki welcomes Neji on the door of her small apartment, she sees immediately that something is wrong. But Neji diverts hix eyes and refuses to cross her glance. Something serious happened. Hinata doesn't ask any question, she knows that he has something to announce to her and that he will say her without turning. Indeed, the news tomb immediately.   
Neji: "I will marry."   
Hinata feels her heart miss a beat and time solidify. The tete empty, she can articulate only incoherent words. Impatient,Neji says: "The council and my family chose for me a girl and want that the marriage takes place quickly."   
The heart of Hinata succeeded in starting again to beat, but her now frantic beats fill her ears with a deaf noise. She articulates slightly: "Wh... Why?"   
Neji: "to ensure the descent of the Hyuga family, of course!"   
Hinata: "No... no..."   
Neji: "You believe that it please me? But I don't have the choice... I don't have any.... freedom... "   
Hinata: "I don't want... I don't want you marries another woman!!!"   
Hinata is in tear now.   
Neji: "Me either, I don't want. I said that I had a girlfriend, but the woman that they choose for me comes from a prestigious clan. Then the family decided that would be better than a unknown girl of the mountai. They made me well understand that there was no possible discussion."   
Hinata: "But they don't have the right to govern your life like that..."   
Neji: "You, were you able to make them change opinion when you were married? They are always like that. For them, we are only pawns!"   
Hinata: "And if I become pregnant, they will have to give up, no? I will marry with you, I will return in Hyuga's House if it's needed, but I don't want to lose you!"   
Neji answered of a soft voice: "Hinata.. we are too close by blood... it's impossible..."   
Hinata: "And somebody of other ... the child would have the byakugan nevertheless and... everyone will believe that it's your.."   
The voice of Hinata fades in her throat by seeing the expression of Neji.   
Neji: "Somebody of other? another man? I forbid it,Hinata!"   
Hinata: "And I, I forbid you to touch another woman that me!"   
Hinata has shouted. Then she starts to cry more and more extremely. Neji remains quiet, surprised by the violence of her cry.   
Hinata speaks again, the face hidden in her hands: "I would like that you stay free, I would like that we can love, I would like..."   
Neji doesn't find anything to answer. They aren't possible choice for him... he would like to take her in his arms and comfort her, to say her that he loves her, to promise that there will stay together, but it would be a lie. It would not make her happy.   
Neji: "Triy to find happiness, Hinata."   
She looks him without wanting to understand.   
Neji: "Be happy with somebody of other. Be happy for me, please Hinata."   
Hinata: "My happiness is with you, Neji! ... Neji!... Nejiiiiiii!"   
But he doesn't listen her anymore and leaves while running, so that he doesn't see her.....crying. 

Hinata doesn't want to let him leave like that and she run to his pursuit. But he is faster and more skilled than her. In a turning of a street, she see that she lost him. Even her byakugan shows nothing.   
Unable to take a step moreover, Hinata sanglote alone in the dark street. 

"hm.. hey ... it's OK?"   
Hinata feels a hand be posed gently on her shoulder. Raising the head, she sees a face which she recognizes even in the obscurity and with the eyes full with tears. Naruto. her best friend.   
Naruto: "Erm, say, Yuuki,what's wrong.?"   
Yuuki dries her tears the best than she can and tries to make good figure.   
Naruto: "Something is really wrong ? what is it? it's because of Neji?"   
Naruto and Yuuko were (again) becomen large friends since Yuuki worked in medical cabinet (to the largest anger from Neji). And Yuki is now the confidante of Naruto. But this evening, it's Yuuki which needs to entrust and to be listened.   
Yuuki: "Neji... will marry."   
Naruto: "You go marry, it's true?"   
Yuuki: "NO! not with me, with a another...an arranged marriage... "   
And she start crying again. Naruto in front of her feels uneasy.   
Naruto: "it's sad, that.....euh, say... it would be necessary that you return, it's late ... I will accompany you back....". 

Supporting the crying Yuuki, Naruto brings back her to her apartment and sit her in a sofa. Then he business in the kitchen and finishes by bringing her a warm portion of ramen.   
Naruto: " Eats, you will fell better after eating."   
They eat both in silence, then Naruto speaks to Yuuki: "It shouldn't be funny to be Hyuga. You know, before, there was another Hyuga at the village... she had my age."   
Naruto continues while Yuuki listen him with a beating heart.   
Naruto: "She was called Hinata... and she resembled you much, I find. She was very nice, like you. And I loved her."   
The heart of Hinata made a jump in her chest.   
Naruto: "But she was married to a stranger. She left one day and I have never see heragain. When it happened, I was very sad, I wanted to go to save her, I was also furious against Hyuga. But I couldn't do anything for her. And while reconsidering these events, I thinks that it's maybe better ... I would undoubtedly have caused her much of prejudice... Then I understand a little what you feel. But don't be mad against Neji, he can't do anything there."   
Yuuki: "I know it ..."   
Naruto: "If I can do something to help you, says me and I would do it. I know how much it can hurt... " 

Hinata doesn't know very well. Events of the evening, words of Naruto, all that confuse her completely. she would like to curl up in the hot arms of Neji to reassure herselves, she would like to grab on to something, to not sink. And otherside, there is Naruto, which is there, before her , her childhood love, with his shining azure eyes , with his smile, his large chest and his muscular arms, so strong and so solids. Then Hinata curl up against him: "Stay a few..with me."   


The morning finds them embraced together on the disordered bed-sofa . But the morning is not alone. It's with Sasuke. 

TBC   


-----------------   
author note: If it's a little confusing, I will say it clearly: Yes, Hinata and Naruto do it. They make love together!   



	11. Naruto and Sasuke

Chapter 11 Naruto and Sasuke   
  
Sun crossing the window wakes Hinata too early for her taste. Fortunately a shade comes quickly between the too luminous sun and the face of the girl. But her painful eyes prevent her to think of falling asleep again. She had to keep her black lenses all the night because of Naruto, who at present sleeps like happy, his head on the back of Hinata. Hinata rubbing her reddened eyes starts to extirpate from bed when she stops, understanding finally which was the origin of the shade. 

Just opposite her was the blue shirt and the red glance of Sasuke Uchiwa, the lover-in-title of Naruto. Only his red eyes in his impassive face betray his anger. Hinata starts to tremble a little and she shakes Naruto to wake him awkwardly. With a growl, the light-haired boy get up, still half asleep. But the vision of Sasuke wakes him brutally. And for once, the noisiest of the ninjas of the village keep silent. In the heavy silence of threat, Hinata moves back (everyone knows that we mustn't to turn the back on a Tiger) carefully towards the door of the bathroom, her eyes fixed on the face of Sasuke. Sheenters and closes the door, her heart beating to break. Absorptive by the relief of her painful eyes and the installation of a new pair of torture instrument, sorry..... of lenses, Hinata listen what are saying the two young men remained alone in the rooms.   
  
To start,there is a long moment of silence very painful for Naruto. Hinata imagines him the eyes dropped, not daring to face Sasuke.   
Naruto: "..Sasuke...."   
Then again a long silence. Sasuke doesn't say a word, doesn't do anything and put Naruto at more and more badly ease.   
Naruto:"I met Yuuki yesterday evening... and she cried..."   
Definitely, Naruto isn't clever to justified himself.   
Naruto:"It's still a problem with Hyugas... it remembers me Hinata... I wanted help her.... and...."   
Sasuke: "Still Hinata...? you speak only about her...."   
Naruto: "... no, it's..."   
Yuuki: "It's my fault, Sasuke. It's me which lead him there."   
Refusing to leave Naruto alone in the arena, Yuuki has just returned in the room to deal with Sasuke.   
Sasuke: "..Is it a good reason? And that any girl makes him soft eyes is enough , so that he falls into her arms!?"   
Yuuki: "No, he just wanted to help me and I misused his kindness..." 

Sasuke looks at her now with his piercing eyes and Yuuki starts feels badly ease. Usually, Sasuke doesn't pay attention to any girl, but there, he studies her attentively. Hinata starts to panic and plays nervously with her fingers. When Sasuke takes a step towards her, she has an instinctive movement of retreat, but he catches her by the hair and pull her towards him brutally.   
Sasuke:"it is not a wig..."   
fortunately the hair of Hinata had become long enough so that she doesn't need anymore to carry a wig. But Sasuke isn't stupid and knows that too.   
then he tightens his hand towards the face of the girl... these eyes...   
Yuuki doesn't have choice any more   
Yuuki: "I will remove them myself, Sasuke."   
Naruto don't understand what happens, but he jumps, surprised by seeing the white pupils, characteristic of Hyuga, show.   
Sasuke: "You are Hinata."   
Naruto:"Whaaaaaaaaat!!!!?????"   
Sasuke turns over towards him, a little surprised:   
Sasuke: "You didn't know it?"   
The eyes large open and the air of total amazement provide him the answer before Naruto open even the mouth.   
Naruto: "It's Hinata??? I didn't know!!! but how it's possible??"   
Yuuki: "Only Neji knows."   
Sasuke: "explains us"   


When Yuuki finish her story of the event last and present, she detects on the face of Sasuke a major disorder. His Sharingan had disappeared during the story and any trace of anger had been erased to leave place to some confusion. All the three remain one moment in silence, both boy digesting the overdose of information and Hinata observing the emotions ravel on their face. 

Sasuke ends up rising and he faces Hinata.   
Sasuke: "Then you want to take him again from me?"   
Hinata don't understand immediately.   
Naruto! It sees her like a rival...   
But for Hinata the answer is clear. "No".   
Naruto and she answered at the same time. Naruto get up right in front of Sasuke to answer him.   
Naruto:" I want to be with YOU, Sasuke. Hinata....is someone special for me, she is a very invaluable friend, and for a very long time. Yes, I was sad when we were separate. But now I am with you, Sasuke. And it's you whom I love."   
Sasuke lowers a little the head, his emotion clearly readable on his face. Yuuki goes out gently and close the door behind her. But she heard Sasuke to answer with a weak voice " I love you too, Naruto." 

Yuuki verifies carefully her appearance in a close window before leaving in direction to the medical cabinet. she will buy her breakfast in way. But suddenly, an idea make her stops brutally in the street. And if.......? But a byakugan through the wall teach her that it's not the moment to speak to the two lovers. She will do it later. 

In the morning, Yuuki sees Naruto in the waiting room. He cames to say her that they will not betray her. But Yuuki has something important to say. "Naruto, I would like to speak with Sasuke, alone."   


While leaving for her midday pause, Yuuki sees Sasuke which awaits her in the street. She drags him in a small deserted park.   
Sasuke: "Then, what you do want to me?"   
Yuuki: "Sasuke... are you really ..le last of Uchiwa's.?"   
Sasuke: "... yes."   
Yuuki: "Then... soon, I think that the council will force you.... to ensure your lineage and to marry.....Your future wife is perhaps even already selected... according to alliances or blackmails." 

Sasuke remains quiet.   
Yuuki: "You knows that already..because what arrived at Neji...."   
Sasuke: "Yes, but I will not accept a marriage at any price."   
Yuuki: "You need speak about it, Naruto and you.... You must say to him... so that you can search solutions together."   
Sasuke: "thez can't force me to accept."   
Yuuki: "They can .... you will accept it for Naruto..... because if you don't have children, the village will reject the fault on him. And you know he needs the recognition of the village, Sasuke... "   
Sasuke: "... you are intelligent, Hinata. But do you have something to propose to us? Did you solve the problem with Neji?"   
Yuuki: "... No..."   
Sasuke was cruel to remember her the argument of this night with Neji, but Hinata sees that he is as disabled as her.   
Yuuki: "Please, Sasuke... don't give him up... if you like him... don't abandon him... He needs you more than everybody..."   
And I need you, Neji....   
  
  



	12. a little aventurous sister

  
hello, the story isn't finshed. Sorry for the waiting, but i'm tired and busy now, and I take long time to translate. Maybe I should sleep all Winter, like bears.... 

chapter 12:an adventurous little sister 

After having left Sasuke, Hinata walks towards the manor of the secondary branch Hyuga. She needs to see Neji. But at the entry, the guard refuses to let her pass. She goes away and hide to use her byakugan, but Neji isn't in the house. Moreover is the house strangely empty... perhaps they were all called to the principal manor... 

A fast race brings Hinata in front of her old house. Her heart is tightened at this sight, but she wants to see Neji, at all costs. This time, Hinata doesn't even try to discuss with the guards at entry. The secrete way in the wall is always there and Hinata threads quickly in the house. Everyone is busy, the maid run from an end to the other end of the house and speak with an excited voice. 

Marriage. The marriage. the marriage of Neji. It's the Marriage of Neji. Hinata feels bad suddenly. No! No! I want to see him! I don't want that he... 

The byakugan crosses the room of the house quickly and clings to a young man wearing a dark ceremony-Kimono. Hinata can see sadness on his face. Neji. With much prudence, Hinata approaches the room where Neji completes to prepare. I want to see him...I... 

An unperceivable movement in a close bush makes her hide. she remains still and sees... Hanabi slipping silently out of the bush. The small girl didn't see her oldr sister. She looks from right to left and contines her quiet progression. Hinata follows her with her glance, intrigued... and sees her moving towards the wall of the bottom and passing by the secrete way! Now, Hinata panics. Everyone is so busy that nobody will notice her disappearance before long. And if something happens to her ? If she is abducted ? And why does she leave to nobody-know-where, whereas an important ceremony will occurs? 

Undecided about the procedure, Hinata sees Hanabi going more and more far in the streets of Konoha... obviously, her direction is the doors of the village. Otherside, Neji is alone in his room, hardly ten meter far of her... But Hanabi is without protection... But she wants to see Neji... Hanabi... Neji.... and while she hesitates, her little sister passes the doors of Konoha and spring on the road. This sight makes Hinata choose. She can't let her sister in danger, she' s responsible for her escape, because she was the person who had made this small secrete way. Then with a last glance of regret towards Neji, Hinata chooses herduty and leaves to the pursuit of her young sister. 

Hanabi took much advance and her traces are difficult to read. 'It's not astonishing that Hiashi Hyuga places all his hope in her, she is really strong' thinks Hinata. But Hinata has stamina and without difficulty she follows the track on the road. Hinata gradually manages to gain on Hanabi, but the road that she takes worries Hinata for an indefinable reason... Until she recognizes the bridge, lately rebuilt..the road of Kaishima... 

Her Marriage... abandonment... fall in water... near dead... her memories attacks the girl who falls in tears. Father, Mother, why did you give me up, sold me ...? Why? Under the blow of her despair, Hinata can't go further. She can't, no, she can't cross this bridge.... But of the other hand, there is Hanabi, which always runs. If she discovers that her sister isn't in Kaishima, that will happen? And Kaishima is a large city, she can make bad meetings there... 

Then Hinata gathers her courage and takes a step towards the bridge.   
then another   
A red and gold kimono   
still a step   
a palaquin carried by warriors   
another step   
a sinister cracking   
a step   
a fall   
a step   
dark and cold water   
a step   
the prison of her clothing   
another step   
despair   
a step   
Neji   
a step   
Neji who came to save her   
two steps   
Neji who came to take her   
three Steps   
Neji which take her in his arms 

Hinata stops and looks. She passed the bridge. She feels lighter, but exhausted at the same time, as if she had just runs during days. With a last glance for the bridge which changed all his life, she runs, following the trace of the little girl. Hinata forces the pace, she wants to arrive at Kaishima before Hanabi, to make her believe that she really lives there. The ideal would be that Hanabi meet her"by chance" in a street. 

//Third personn POV// 

But Hinata took too much delay after her sister and Hanabi arrives in the city long before her. Hanabi moves without hesitating towards a large residence in the East part of the town.   
She announce to the gate-keeper: "I am Hyuga Hanabi. I want to see my sister Hinata."   
The guard looks at her with a strange way.   
He has orders and he hides me something, analyzes Hanabi.   
The guard leads the small girl in a living room while saying to her to await the master here, then he installs another guard in faction in front of the door of the living room. But Hanabi, despite appearance, is a frightening ninja and she doesn't have any difficulty to thwart the monitoring of the guard and leave the small room. She wants to research her sister in the large house. Hanabi checks all the rooms of the house,but Hinata is not here. perhaps she is outside? Hanabi find the office of the chief of the family, where he is discussing with agitation with other members of the family and advisers. Hanabi approaches and hides to listen to them.   
And she understands . Hinata died. They hid the truth to them. 

At the exterior of the house, Hinata ends up finding the room where is Hanabi with her byakugan, and she reads on her face the storm of feelings which tears the small girl. All trembling, Hanabi takes a scroll in her pocket and opens it. Hinata sees her sister disapear in clouds of smoke without being able to do anything. A teleportation. She return to the house. At the same time relieved of knowing her sister healthy and safe, and saddened not to have been able to prevent her to discover the truth, Hinata walks again towards Konoha. 

In the largest room of the Hyuga house,it's the middle of the banquet of marriage when a cloud of smoke appears with Hanabi. a obviously confused Hanabi.   
Hiashi: "Hanabi, where were you?"   
Hanatai: "Hinata died! I was in Kaishima and Hinata died since nearly one year!"   
Agitation seizes the room. Hisahi approaches her daughter but she strikes the hand which he tightens towards her.   
Hanabi: "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!" then she leaves running to lock in her room. The tumult in the eating room is indescribable and nothing any more remains of the cheerfulness of the fest.   
Even if she were the last of the clan, the death of a Hyuga is an unacceptable thing!   
an investigation should be made!   
Kaishima people owe us explanations!   
The words geos in all the directions.   
Only Neji keep silent, half-amused, half-anxious by the situation. 

TBC   
  



	13. wedding evening

chapter 13: weddings evening   
  
In the loudy room, Neji seems as cold and calms as accustomed. besides him , his wife Korine too. She don't understand the reason of the agitation which disturbs her wedding banquet. And it upset her, Neji sees it. The more the minutes pass, the more she seems unbearable to the young man.   
  
Initially, the fact that she had separated him from Hinata doesn't play in her favour. Then, Neji understood with the first glance that the only thing to which the girl is interrested in this marriage was the richness of Hyuga and the prestige of the name. She didn't have any interest towards Neji. To say the truth, Korine is neither ugly, nor stupid, but when compared with Hinata, she seems quite insipid in Neji's eyes.   
  
And the concerns of Neji are currently far from the marriage. He thinks of Hinata. He had succeeded in driving out his thought during the ceremony, to make good figure. But the advertisement of Hanabi had made re-appear with even more clearness... the absence of Hinata. Neji didn't see her since 24hour and she misses him. Moreover, now an inquire will be launched about the circumstances of the death of the Hyuga girl, she isn't anymore safe. Neji doesn't know that Hinata had followed her sister, and he seeks a means of informing her as fast as possible.   
  
And he decides to go see her. His decision is made.   
  
Nobody anymore care of the young couple and the banquet is vasted, Korine is in very bad mood. Whereas she had finally succeeded in entering one of the greatest families of Konoha, a dead comes to disturb her victory. She forces to maintain on her face a contracted smile while hshe and her new husband moves towards the bridal room in the general indifference. But her misfortunes aren't finished.   
  
After having closed the door behind them, her husband speaks to her with serious tone, instead of starting the consumption of the marriage.   
Neji: "I will be very clear with you: you interresses me absolutely not."   
Korine is deafened, and she doesn't even try to pretend anymore.   
she retorts: "me either, but you are MY husband and..."   
Neji: "I doesn't belong to you. This marriage is only one alliance between our two families and nothing more. You will not have anything from me. Our family will get to you all that you need. Then live your life, I would live mine. "   
  
Neji gets rid of his heavy jacket and opens the window, preparing to leave by the opening.   
Korine: "You even will not....... sleep with me?"   
Neji: "No, no desire."   
Korine burn of rage to be scorned . Neji belongs to her, she will not let him leave.   
Korine: "You provides me a beautiful reason for divorce."   
Neji: "By asking for the divorce, you would make me happy. I didn't want to marry you."   
Korine: "I will take a lover!"   
Neji: " if you want, don't get pregnant. It will be badly seen that you have a child who's eyes aren't white."   
Korine: "I will complain to your family about the way in which you treat me.!"   
  
The words of the woman dies in her throat by seeing Neji turn over her, his eyes surrounded of projecting veins and with wrinkled eyebrows. It's the first time that she sees Byakugan in action. But she doesn't have time to be afraid. Neji pushes her wildly against the wall, with a hand on her mouth. His voice is only one murmur but it freezes terror the young woman.   
  
Neji: " You know, with the byakugan and my fighting style, I can destroy somebody by interior without no trace appearing to the exterior. I can even make so that death seems to be natural, undetectable even with an autopsy... And if you ever do something to harm me, I will not hesitate to get rid of you. Is it clear?"   
  
Yes, she understand. Korine understand that she had married somebody strong and able to kill her if she is a nuisance. Much stronger than her who has just her Ninja diploma. Neji releases his wife which falls to knees by ground, her legs trembling.  
He leaves by the window.   
  
Neji crosses the gardens and arrives at the secrete way of Hanabi. He leaves without being seen and goes to the apartment of Yuuki (Hinata) by by-paths. With great surprise, she isn't here. It's late however, she should have returned of work....   
  
The heart corroded by concern, Neji decides to await Hinata a little before go to her research. Perhaps she was called in urgencies by a sick personn...   
and if she had left the village after their discussion of the previous night?   
And if she had been attacked...?   
Neji turns in round in the tiny apartment, more and more agitated .   
  
Finally, he hears light steps in the staircase. Yuuki! Neji precipitates to her meeting, but solidifies while seeing in which state she is: Tired, the clothing torn by brambles, one of her sandals missing , sheets and the branches in the hair... and especially an expression of sadness on the face.   
  
Neji: "Yuuki! What happened to you?"   
The face of Yuuki bright suddenly to the sound of his voice. In two jump, she is in his arms.   
Yuuki: "Neji, oh Neji, you are here..."   
Neji: " Yuuki... I... "   
They remain quiet a long moment, intertwined in the medium of the staircase, before going up in the small studio, hand in hand. Neji is first to remember the reality.   
Neji: "Yuuki, your family learned the news of Hinata's dead."   
Yuuki: "Yes, I know. I saw my sister going in Kaishima, I didn't succeed in prevent her to discover... what will we do?"   
Neji: "For the moment, wait. You will have to be twice more careful. We will see how the inquire progress."   
Yuuki realizes suddenly: "Neji! Sasuke and Naruto discovered who I am!!"   
Neji: "How? "   
Yuuki: "They promised to me that they will not say anytuing, but if hokage asks them to inquire..."   
Neji: "No risk, Naruto was too close to you, He couldn't act lucidly in a inquiry on your death.The Hokage knows it. But how did they discover it, Yuuki? It's Naruto...?"   
  
Suddenly Yuuki seems a few embarrassed... how announce that in Neji??   
Yuuki: "Not, it's Sasuke, he recognized me in spite of the make-up..."   
Neji: "Sasuke? he, which never looks at the face of a girl? "   
Yuuki starts to play nervously with her fingers and to lower the head seeming guilty. Neji feels his heart beat faster while he starts to understand.   
Yuuki: "Naruto... I .....he came.... yesterday evening... and ... I.....we...... we... did... together..."   
The voice of Yuki is so weak that it's almost inaudible. And Neji keeps silence, she doesn't dare to raise her head for reading on his face.   
Yuuki: "... sorry.....Neji... we... We have... spent the night together."   
  
The eavy silence prolonges. Neji finally manages to answer Hinata: "You didn't waste time .... to replace...me"   
Yuuki: "No! it's not that!! I was despair, I thought I would never see you again. And he comforted me, we discussed much and... I know that it's not a reason, but... nobody can replace you for me! "   
Neji: "and you fell into the Naruto's arms at the first occasion!"   
Yuuki: " Forgive me, Neji, I ask you for forgiveness... but yesterday I felt so abandoned... I have only you in the world... without you, I am so alone... and also I am jealous!"   
  
Yuuki: "I am jealous of this woman whom you married, with who you will make your life and..."   
Neji: "Yuuki, where I am in this moment?"   
Yuuki raises the head, a little surprised. The face of Neji still reflects a little anger and of sadness... but also a great determination..... but why does he ask this question?   
Yuuki: "euh...... here ....but..."   
Neji: "and where should I be?"   
Yuuki understand finally.   
Neji: " It's with you that I want to live, Yuuki, it's with you that I want to make my life, and nobody other. Yuuki, do you agree to live with me... all your life?"   
Yuuki: " Neji... obviously I accept, Neji!"   
TBC   
Yes, I know, Neji is OOC. I don't think that he would have accepted so easily the infidelity... but it came as that when I typed the history. 


	14. Fox's seal

AN: don't own Naruto. With this chapter, there are the same nomber of chapter in the french fic and in the english fic, but it's not the end. The story continues, even if I write slowly these days. Must be the winter...I must be a bear. I want to sleep all winter...   


Chapter 14: Fox's seal 

This day, Yuuki is tired, but merry when she go to the medical cabinet. Yesterday evening, Neji and her decided to live together. They decided to live only of their two wages, and not to benefit more from the richness of Hyuga, in order to not depend on it. They also will move for a larger apartment. Their projects of common life fly in the head of Yuuki while she goes with a quick step. 

In the medical cabinet, she starts by excuses toward the Doctor for her absence of the afternoon and she registers for one additional evening of medical guard to compensate for her missing hours. Yuuki is a serious and hard-working girl, and the doctor excuses her readily.   
Doctor: " Yuuki, yesterday afternoon, at the end of the consultation, Mr. Uzumaki came to see you. But as you were not there, I said him to pass by again this morning towards 9h. I want that you take him in priority, he seems a little anxious and you have a good contact with this patient."   
Yuuki: "well" 

Naruto had come to see her? Was it in connection with Sasuke? or then with the ventral seal whose medical cabinet had the monitoring? Yuuki don't know exactly which is the utility of the seal of Naruto, but she knows that it must be supervised attentively and reinforced if there is the smallest sign of weakness. She is able to do it, now. She worked much on the seals, and thanks to her byakugan, she can locate the smallest cracks in the features or on the contrary create seals so small that they are almost invisible. Especially, she started to study the seal of the secondary branch of the Hyuga family... and to find parades. 

At 9h esactly, Naruto is in the waiting room and Yuuki inserts him in the cabinet. The doctor lets her do alone certain consultation, and especially those of Naruto. Yuuki sees that the doctor is afraid of Naruto.   
Naruto: " Hello Yuuki. you wasn't here yesterday, what happenned to you?"   
Yuuki: " Lot of things... and Neji and me, we will live together!" 

Yuuki tells Naruto the principal events of the day before. Naruto is delighted for it, but acknowledges that the problem with Sasuke will not be solved so easily. They discussed together the evening, but didn't find any solution for the moment.   
Yuuki: " It would be necessary that you find a woman who agree to make the surrogate mother... but without living with you... "   
Naruto: " It's especially necessary to find a woman who Sasuke likes , and that's bloody hard!!"   
Yuuki smiles, Naruto seems healthy and happy. All is good.   
Yuuki: " But with the fact, why did you want to see me, yesterday?"   
Naruto: " Ah, yes, I was forgeting . I come to see you because my seal changed its appearance."   
Yuuki worries a little: " Ah? show me."   
Naruto takes off his tee-shirt and concentrates his Chakra, emphasizing the red spiral being rolled up around his navel. Yuuki quickly locates the change, one of the signs on the circumference is different. She write it on the file of Naruto, then she take various scroll on the racks to test the effectiveness of the seal. At the end of the various examinations, Yuuki delivers her conclusions to Naruto: "The seal always functions like before. It's not completely hermetic, but it always was like that. I didn't find anything modified for the moment, I will make research on the new sign, I will warn you as soon as I have something. But you don't have to worry, all is well."   
Naruto: " OK, thank you Yuuki, you're the best! well, I go there, I have job."   
Yuuki: " Euh, Naruto...can I ask you... what serves this seal?"   
Naruto stops and thinks one moment.   
Yuuki: " You don't have to tell me, if you prefer to keep that for you... "   
Naruto: " Normally, it's a taboo subject... but to you, I want to say it. I have say it to Sasuke too. This seal is used to lock up the nine tails Demon Fox in my body." 

Yuuki remains quiet by digesting information, but she isn't part of the generation which knew the fear of the demon-fox. Naruto was never the demon-fox in her eyes. Then this news doesn't upset her, not more than when she discovered the snake's seal on the neck of Sasuke, or the seal of Neji. It's her work.   
Yuuki: " Thank you to have said it to me, I think that it will help me much in my research."   
Naruto: " you... don't fear me?"   
Yuuki: " No, why?"   
Naruto smiles, another person accepted him even by knowing that he "is" the demon-fox. He's happy... one day, all the village will accept him.   
Naruto: " Nothing, nothing. Goodbye Yuuki and thank you."   


The days pass quickly in the village, the patients to be looked after, the missions to fill, the removal to be organized.... Yuuki hardly has free time. For three weeks, she has studied the new sign on the seal of Naruto, but she hardly progresses... it's a sign which she never yet saw, and she peels the files in vain, she doesn't find a similar one. But she has at least discovered that it's probably the Fox itself which modified it. 

Another subject of concern came lately... her period have two weeks of delay,which never arrived to her before. Yuuki worry much. She was taken the pill, she is sour never to have forgotten it, and the ninja pills are reliable at 100%... then she can't be... pregnant... it would be impossible...   
Gathering er courage, Yuuki decides to speak about it to Dr. Isha, who auscultates her.   
Docteur:"Yuuki, there aren't any possible error, you are pregnant. from three weeks. You must stop your pill."   
Yuuki remains dumb. It's not possible... She's pregnant of Neji?... or then... three weeks, of Naruto?.... Yuuki doesn't know which of the two options is the worst. 

Always under the shock, she breaks down in the armchairs of her small office. What to do? speak to Neji? to Naruto? keep the child? abort ? she doesn't know... 

A child... She will have a child... Yuuki closes the eyes and feels waves of happiness to invade her. a child... oh her. A little baby.... After having checked that she's alone, Yuuki concentrates her Byakugan and makes her glance plunge through herself, to the research of the small cluster of cells which will become her child. And she finds it. So small, so fragile... Yuuki feels her heart melts... 

Then tightened suddenly while seeing, slightly shining on the internal wall of the close uterus... a red sign... which is familiar to her...   
Feverishly, she take her pencil and draw it, then compares it with that of Naruto. They are complementary. And once assembled, she immediately recognizes the form which appears under she eyes. The seal of fruitfulness.   
  
And Yuuki has finally the solution: the Fox modified the seal of Naruto and acts on it so that she falls pregnant from the young light-haired boy... At least, Yuuki know now the paternity of the child. and she feels relieved, of one side, not to be pregnant of her cousin, and culprit, of the other side. She fears the reaction of Neji. 

But why did the Fox do that?   
Yuuki knows that she must speak immediately about it to the Doctor, who will submit a priority report to Hokage. But what will decide Hokage? to make her abort? To marry her with Naruto?   
And the child, he will have the white eyes of Hyuga ... if the village knows that the father is Naruto, they will discover that Yuuki is a Hyuga, and understand that she is Hinata. How will they react? 

But if Yuuki doesn't say anything, Everyone will be persuaded that Neji is the father of the child. Will he be sealed, withdrawn with the guard of Yuuki to be raised at the manor? 

myriads of questions without answers are hustled in the head of Yuuki. For the moment, she chooses to keep silent. she tears and burns the sheet where she made her drawings. She will speak about it with Neji this evening, and Naruto. They will decide all the three of what they will do.   
  
TBC   



	15. small disturbing elements

attention, author in hibernation and revisions , be lenient for waiting and the poor chapter.   
  
chapitre15: small disturbing elements   
  
While returning at home the evening, Yuuki thinks that she has a very serious problem: _how will I announce the news? and to who?   
It should be said to Neji, and Naruto... but who of both, must I prevent first? both at the same time...... hm, it's better not to gather in the same room Neji and Naruto. It would be dangerous.... In fact, it's necessary to start the statement with Neji.....   
  
He... will be hurt... we cannot have children, together....   
  
After, it should be said to Naruto... and thus also to Sasuke... yes, I'll speak to them both at the same time... ah! that's complicated...   
  
_At this point of her reflexions, Yuuki hears steps in the staircase, Neji is returned. She opens to him to accomodate him and kisses him with tenderness.   
Yuuki: "Okaerinasai. (welcome)"   
Neji: "Tadaimasu. (I returned)"   
Yuuki: "Was your day good?"   
Neji: "Yes.... Yuuki, something happens to you... somethings positive, I see. What happened?"   
Yuuki doesn't know with what starting... and she starts to play nervously with iher wicks of hair... Neji sees that and feels his heart tightens...   
Neji: "It's about Naruto, it's that?"   
Yuuki: "Y... yes... I am pregnant... by him...."   
She said it. A long silence answer her. The face of Neji is hidden in his hands. he trembles of a contained sadness . Yuuki feels so pained for him, and so culprit again that the tears go up in her eyes. She intertwines Neji and tightens hom against her.   
Yuuki: "Neji... I... I am..."   
Neji: "How? you take the pill, no?"   
Yuuki: "It's because of..."   
Yuuki realizes that she can't say the true reason to Neji. It's a secrecy which Naruto entrusted to her, and she shouldn't betray it without his agreement.   
Yuuki: "I don't have the right to say it... medical secret ... you know that Naruto is... a little special.. You had spoken to me about the combat at the time of the tournament of the chuunin, when I lost consciousness...."   
Neji: "yes, I know..."   
Yuuki: "I spoke to nobody about it... and I think ..that nobody should know that Naruto is the father..."   
Neji: "it's necessary that the father is... me, it is ...?"   
Neji looks at the white eyes of Yuuki. He sees her joy of being mother on her face, and her fear to be rejected. How could the reject her? her which is the treasure of his life... a treasure that he has such an amount of difficulty to protect... a treasure whio fight to carry out her life with him.   
Neji: "you are right... it's your child... it's a Hyuga... it will be mine also... I will take care of it like I take care of you."   
  
  
////////////  
In the Hyuga manor, a maid knocks on the door of a room.   
the maid: "Hanabi-sama, the meal is served..."   
A voice answer her without open the door.   
Hanabi: "Bring my plate in my room."   
maid: "your father asks you to attend the meal..."   
Hanbi howls: "I DO NOT WANT!!! I WANT TO SEE THEM NEVER AGAIN!!! I HATE TEHM!!!"   
maid: "Hanabi-sama, if you don't come in the dining room, you will not have anything. The maitre prohibited that I bring a plate to you."   
Hanabi: "I am not hungry."   
the discouraged maid turns over to the dining room where all the family is eating.   
maid: "the young maitress refused to come, Hiashi-sama."   
Hiashi: "don't bring her anything to eat. This whim must cease."   
the mother of hanabi and hinata: "Hanabi if so obstinated, I fear that she prefers to die from hunger rather than agree to leave her room. She is really obstinated... in that she resemble to you, Hiashi..... and Hinata also...."   
The room seems darker one moment, before the grandmother launch another subject for conversation on the damage caused on their ground by the last storm.   
  
Alone in her room, Hanabi starts to be hungry. But she can't forgive her family, it's because of them that Hinata died. she wants to see them never again!   
///////  
  
While Neji cooks the meal, Yuuki puts cover on the small kitchen table in silence. They are both plunged in their thoughts. Neji stops silence suddenly and makes start Yuuki.   
Neji: "Say nothing to Naruto."   
Yuuki: "Hein? but... "   
Neji: "It's my child,yes or not?"   
Yuuki: "Euh, yes... finally... euh.... I must speak to him about it because of... "   
_because of the Fox... but I can't say that.... _  
Yuuki: "because of Sasuke."   
Neji: "?????"   
Yuuki: "As soon as he will know that I'm pregnant, he will understand who is the true father and tell it to Naruto."   
Neji: "... true, Sasuke is very intuitive... But I don't think that he will say it to him... He wants as much as me to keep the love of his life for him all alone..."   
Yuuki (reddening): "Neji..."   
Neji: "But you are right, wa must warn Sasuke. and say him to say nothing to Naruto."   
With Sasuke, I could speak about the demon Fox at least... But I fell bad to hide it to Naruto....   
Neji "Yuuki..;Promise me to say nothing to Naruto, please..."   
Yuuki: "I promise ."   
  
  
The following day at the medical cabinet, Yuuki writes a short message to Sasuke, while saying him to pass see her for a controlle of the snake seal. Then while waiting for her first ill , she plunges in the study of a book about the controlle seals .   
For a long time, she has a dream. It was always said to her that the seal of the bird of cage was irreversible... but a sentence of Doctor Isha gave again hope to her. "No seal is indestructible, it is just that we didn't find yet the parade."   
  
  
The evening, Sasuke comes to see her.   
Sasuke: "You have something important to say to me, Yuuki?"   
Yuuki: "yes, it's about Naruto. You know that his seal changed recently. I discovered the reason.... the Fox... made me fall pregnant from Naruto."   
Sasuke seems to be unperturbed, but Yuuki sees that he's shocked. She finishes her explanations.   
Yuuki: "Neji will endorse paternity, but he doesn't want that I say it to Naruto..."   
Sasuke: "I see that Neji and me are over the same wavelength."   
Yuuki: "Sasuke, you don't feel bad to hide that to Naruto?"   
Sasuke: "No."   
Yuuki sighs, she feel bad about that. But for the moment, she doesn't have the choice.   
Yuuki: "good... I wouldn't say anything to him..."   
  
  
/////  
Hanabi is always locked up in her room... she's really hungry. She didn't eat anything since the previous evening... By examining the interior of the house with her Byakugan, she sees that the members of her family are gathered in the conference room. It's good, she will be able to leave without being seen. Quiet like a shade, Hanabi slips into the corridors and the gardens of the house before reaching the kitchen. She loads a large bag with provisions and water reserves and brings back it in her room.. Suddenly, she thinks that the meeting relates surely to the investigation on Hinata. She also wants to know.   
  
With even more precaution, the small girl settles behind the door of the room to listen.   
The investigator are making a summary of their result. They learned that Hinata had fallen into the river during the voyage towards Kaishima and that her body hadn't been found.   
the grandmother: "this is very bad. If her body fell into bad hands... hum... this river carries out towards the East... and passes not far from the country of Water... The equipe 1, you continue to follow the river to the research of the body. Equipe 2: investigates at the ninja village of the Mist. Equipe3... seek in the countries more in the East... there is a considerable chance that Hinata is still in life, and that she benefitted from the occasion to flee. If you find her, bring her back, dead or alive."   
  
Hanabi had taken again hope by hearing that her sister could be alive, but the last words of her grandmother had make her anger again. _Assassin! monster!! I hate you all! I will protect Hinata!   
  
_after returning to her room, Hanabi takes her decision, she must act.   
_If my sister is alive, is hidden somewhere, I must prevent her and protect her!......   
but alone... what can I make... Somebody to help me..................... Neji......   
Yes, Neji-niisan!!! the day when Hinata left, he had come to see her, he worried for her... and... héééééé, but...... it's strange.... what did Neji-niisan do this day , after I announced the news to him? The report of investigation says that he was with the group of the chunins... but it's mistaken, because I knows that he wasn't all the time in the group....   
and if Neji-niisan knew something that he hid to the others of the family about Hinata?   
While reconsidering... When I announced to all the death of Hinata, He remained very calm...   
Yes, Neji nii-san knows something...   
I must go to see him.   
  
  
  
_TBC


	16. Night meeting

  
chapter 16: night meeting . 

Hanabi slips into the obscure streets of the city in silence. She must see Neji. She has questions to ask him. Without being seen by the guards, enter in the manor of the branch family, and go to the apartments of his cousin. But she finds only his wife there, with a man who isn't Neji...   
An affair? Hanabi jumps in the room and makes lights. The Neji's woman and one of the intendants assistants raise with an expression of terror, worsened when they recognize Hanabi Hyuga. But she puts a finger on her lips, asking silence. She whispers: "Where is Neji?"   
Korine: "He... He's not there..."   
Hanabi: "Where is he? If you answer me, I would forget what I just saw."   
The two faulty ones look down, then the woman answer:"We don't live together anymore. Neji lives in an apartment downtown, with her maitress. He's independent... the family of the main branch don't know it. I give you his address." 

When she has the address, the small girl disappears without a word, leaving behind her the two adults dubious and surprised. The small girl runs towards Neji's apartment . She didn't know that he had cut his bond with the family. A true rebel. Very interesting.   
At the door, she knocks without worrying about the late hour. she knocks a long time, when the door opens brutally. A man hand takes hers and draws her violently inside, then closes again the door behind her. But Hanabi isn't anxious, it's just Neji . Now he probe the surroundings using his Byakugan, seeking any trace of danger... or guards of the Hyuga family. Not seeing anything, he relax a little before turning a severe face towards Hanabi.   
Neji: "Hanabi-sama... you still left without authorization? and in the middle of the night!"   
Hanabi: "I have questions to ask you."   
But Hanabi stops when she see Neji's girlfriend to enter in the room, not completly awake. She had read in the inquiry report that she resemble Hinata a little.   
The investigators are wrond. she doesn't resemble Hinata.   
She IS Hinata!   
Hanabi leaps in the arms of the young woman while shouting: "Sister!" 

Surprised Yuuki can only catch the young girl who explodes in sob while tightening herself against her older sister.   
Who would be able to recognize Hinata inside Yuuki? The timid teenager had become a blooming woman. Black eyes and hair like a night without moon, wearing clothes emphasizing the beauty of her body... no, really, nobody could have find Hinata by looking at Yuuki. But at the bottom of herself, Hinata is always the same, soft and quiet, not very assured. Only the pure glance of Hanabi could transpierce the outside envelope of the first sight, and recognize the liking heart of her sister.   
The two sisters embrace in silence,sharing the intense happiness of the meeting. 

Patiently, Neji waits until the two sisters calm, while supervising the neighbourhoods with attention. If Hanabi doesn't return quickly at home, the Hyuga family will discover her departure, leave to search her... and will be too interested about Yuuki and him. 

Hanabi: "Sister! I was afraid so much! Initially, I believed that you had died, and then the family wants to find you dead or alive, and then investigators are in the other ninja countries, and then..."   
yuuki: " Hanabi, calm down. I'm here."   
Neji: "Hanabi, you're a Ninja, then acts as a Ninja and calm down. You must tell us the last events exactly... "   
Yuuki: "Neji, don't bo so hard with Hanabi..."   
Neji: "We don't have much time. Hanabi must return to the manor as quickly as possible... "   
Hanabi: "I won't return! I stay with Hinata! I hate them!"   
Neji: "Don't call her Hinata anymore, but Yuuki! You don't understand? She hides to escape to our family! You are endangering her by your whims! "   
Yuuki: "Neji! "   
Neji: "If you stay here, it's as if you give Hinata to them yourself!" 

Hanabi lowers her eyes, she understood all that. But it's so difficult to listen to the duty when all her heart wish the opposite. Hanabi seldom makes whims, she always follows the rigid way imposed by the clan. Her only deviance was always Hinata, her only refuge, the only person with who she can follow her heart.   
Yuuki: "Hanabi, you muwt go home. Everyone will be very anxious if you disappear... You're the most important Hyuga child... "   
Hanabi: "No!It's you! You're the older, then as long as you will live, you're the heiress!" 

The heart of Hinata tightens at the mention of her so heavy burden : heiress.   
Yuuki: "N..no, Hanabi. Now it's you. You are strongest and..."   
Hanabi: "It's the rule: the heir is the older. No possible dispute. We won't change an ancestral rule of the clan like that."   
Neji: "I agree with you on the fact that Hinata is the heiress of the clan, Hanabi. But did you think well what that implies?"   
Yuuki leaps and stand before Neji: "SHUT UP! I... I don't want that you speak about it!... please, Neji..." 

Neji looks her with attention, reading her emotions on her face. Then he closes his eyes and leans towards her, until their faces touch. The face marked with a mortal black seal touch the black fringe of Yuuki with tenderness. This black seal of the secondary branch, the black seal that Yuuki wish with all her heart to see disappear from the face of her love... The seal she never want to see on the face of her sister.   
Neji: "... I know, Yuuki." 

Feeling forgotten, Hanabi draws Yuuki by the hand abruptly. She had just understand that Neji is Hinata's boyfriend and that don't please her. Hanabi doesn't like to lend her older sister. But for the moment, Neji is the only person who's able to protect Hinata, then she entrusts her to him... for the moment. Now completely calm, Hanabi starts to think. Hinata is alive, she knows where she is, it's better than nothing.   
Hanabi: "I will return, Sis... No, Yuuki. I will return to see you."   
yuuki: "Hanabi... Be careful... "   
Neji: "I accompany her back, Yuuki, don't worry."   
yuuki: "Thank you, Neji." 

The two Hyuga girls embrace with force, then following her cousin, Hanabi leaves toward her house. Neji brings her until their small secrete way and tll her a last recommendation before leaving: "Paid attention to what you say. Don't put her in danger !"   
Hanabi: "I know."   
Then she passes by the hole of the wall and enter her room in silence. 

Yuuki didn"t fall asleep again and she awaits Neji a little anxious. More and more of people know who she is. They are more ally, but more risks to be discovered too.   
Yuuki: "Neji... I'm anxious..."   
Neji: "Yuuki, you must sleep. Spare your health "   
She goes against him and she surrounds her with his arms to reassure her.   
Neji: "don't worry about Hyuga, my angel. Worry only about you and our child" 


	17. a working day

Chapter 17: a working day. 

Because she didn"t sleep much the night, Yuuki goes out of the bed with difficult. Neji's mission starts later and she take care not to awake him. Since the adventure with Naruto, Yuuki wear her black lenses even the night. It's a new type of lenses, that she can several days without problem. Even if someone surprise her in the middle of the night, she always has the black eyes. The only dangerous moment is when she must change the pair of lenses, like this morning. After having carefully checked the absence of any camera, spies or others, Yuuki withdraws her lenses and take a new pair, when she's surprised by her reflection in the mirror.   
Two large white eyes are looking at her. She had taken the habit to see herself with black eyes. Two large white eyes, signs of her being a member of the Hyuga family.   
In the asleep spirit of Yuuki, this idea brutally become essential.   
She's Hyuga. For always and ineluctably Hyuga.   
She can't flee this reality eternally. 

Thoughtful, Yuuki leaves to the medical cabinet. Some visitor, as always. Yuuki take inks with top secret composition and trace complicated signs on an arm. Then she murmurs a jutsu. The drawing shines and contracts until the size of a coin. She succeeds. The visitor, a Chunin who leaves on mission tomorrow, will have his arm protected from the paralysis. The following visitor is taken care by Dr. Isha, assisted by yuuki. This Jounin lost consciousness while returning of mission, and the cause is a seal on his hand. The Doctor quickly trace a seal-parade and the jounin awakes. 

Then Yuuki leaves to seek a scroll of technique in the library at the request of the Doctor. They are very old seals, which are forbidden for the non-specialists and kept in the residence of Hokage. With her authorization and narrowly supervised by an Anbu, Yuuki take the scroll and recopy the requested seals. But her Byakugan in action reveals much more to her! Yuuki was unaware of the existence of this room full with scroll about seals, and there's no doubt that many secret techniques kept here could be useful to her... But she'll see that later, the anbu supervising her shouldn't have any suspicion. 

She complets her work and go back to the Doctor and helps him to prepare the seal on a parchment, ordered by the hokage for a mission of class S.   
Still some visitors, and it's the pause of midday. Yuuki eats a bowl of ramen and returns to the medical cabinet. Nobody's here yet, she'll be alone. Yuuki locks her office carefully, takes some sheets and brushes and concentrates her chakra in her eyes. Her vision spread in the villages and focus in the room old seals scroll. Her glance traverses different roller before stopping on the one about control seal. Her byakugan intensifies and her vision plunges in the heart of the scroll, reading the characters rolled up with the old paper. An invaluable knowledge which she patiently recopies on the sheets. Then she passes to another scroll. There're extremely interesting techniques... The afternoon consultations make her stop her research, and she works with enthusiasm, happy by her discoveries. 


	18. Discussion at Hyuga Manor

chapter 18: discussion at Hyuga manor 

At Hyuga manor, It seems that Hanabi ceased her whim. Shes eating with all the family at the table this evening. But she stays quiet and dont speak during all the meal, not even answering anybody.   
Hiashi: "Hanabi, Stop being childish." 

The little girl doesnt even blink. The greatest pride and hope of the Hyuga being so hostile toward the family is a bother. Order and discipline should be recalled to her ! But shes extremely strong against the pressure. Shes a future great shinobo without any, provided that she doesnt use her talents against the family. The white eyes of the adult can always read her resentment on her face. Its the expression of somebody whos likely to become their enemy... 

After the meal, Hanabi takes her Shuriken and goes to train in the garden. The parents and the great-parents reunite to discuss the matter. The situation is worse than they think. Dissensions reappear between Hyugas members is a weakness,which could someday damage the whole family. The reconciliationwith the branch family had strengthened the power of the clan, but the revolt of Hanabi threatens the new balance.   
The grandmother: "Hinata disappeared, Neji doesnt have a child yet, and now Hanabi whos opposed to us. The survival of our blood is threatened... "   
Hiashi: "Its only a momentary revolt."   
Hiashis wife: "You underestimate your daughter... her resentment will only grow if we dont do something, like the Nejis hatred against Hinata formerly." 

Once again, the memory of Hinata comes to haunt the conversation. To get rid of this cumbersome heiress is not so easy.   
Hiashi: " Hanabi doesnt direct her anger toward the right people. The culprits are Kaishimas men who lost Hinata..."   
Hiashis wife: "We sent her there. We thought that it was the best decision, but Hanabi suffered from this separation. She rejects all the fault on us now."   
Hiashi: "We wont reconsider our previous decisions. The important thing is to defuse Hanabis rebellion quickly "   
Hiashis wife: "We could ask Hanabi to help us in the search of Hinata. I am sour that shes still alive..."   
The grandmother: "the chances are weak."   
Hiashis wife: "I am sour. Shes my daughter, I feel that she is alive." 

Hiashi launches a short glance to his wife. Hinata and Hanabi inherited of her sensitivity. But its what currently poses problem to them.   
Hiashi: " Shinobis shouldnt reason with their emotions..." 

His wife answers nothing. Shes perfectly conscious of her duties and would never answer against the word of her chief and husband. But her desaprobation can be read on her face.   
The grandmother: "If we find Hinata, we could reconcile with Hanabi. But what could we do with Hinata after finding her ? Set her in mission is too dangerous and the marriage with Kaishimas family is cancelled."   
Hiashis wife: "We could marry her to someone in the village. In the best case, we could make enter her husband in Hyuga family. In the worst case, shell live with him outside of the family but in Konoha and under high protection."   
Hiashi: "About the seal..."   
Hanabi: "I dont want Hinata to be sealed!" 

The voice of the young girl makes the parents start by surprise. Opening one of the door, Hanabi enters. She heard all the meeting without being discovered. Really, she a future very great Shinobi!   
Hanabi: "If I help you to find Hinata, you promise not to seal her and keep her in Konoha !   
Hiashi:wife "Hanabi, dont be insolent..." 

Hiashi analyzes with attention the face of his daughter. She shows such an insurance... she knows more about Hinata than them, without doubt. He must yield a little, to gain more.   
Hiashi: "I promise it, as the chief of the clan. When we find Hinata, we wont harm her, and She will live here. But it will be your task to prevent her to leave. "   
Hanabi thinks a little time. Hinata could return to the house like before. She too will be happy, undoubtedly. She seemed so sad when she had left the house... Refusing to admit that Hinata loves Neji, Hanabi doesn't see any difficulty now.   
Hiashi: "Now, Hanabi, help us to find Hinata."   
Hanabi: "I already found her." 


	19. Hyuga dramas, evening

chapter 19: Hyuga dramas, evening

The evening is merry in the small apartment of Yuuki and Neji. Her discoveries had put the girl in a state close to the euphoria. The two lovers are literally swimming in happiness, until the bell sounds.

Through the closed door, Yuuki recognizes Hanabi and wants to open to her, but Neji retains her with a serious face. By habits, he looked at the surroundings. And he saw that they were encircled. A little further in the street, Hiashi Hyuga is looking toward them. When his glance crosses Hinata's, her face becomes pale and she starts to tremble. They're in a trap. She is so much disturbed that she doesn't manage anymore to keep her Byakugan. If she could it, she could have seen the face of her father with a not very usual expression.

The bell continues to sound impatiently. Neji draws behind him a trembling Yuuki and opens the door before a happy Hanabi. She runs towards her older sister, but stops when she see her about to melt in tear. A little dubious, she tries to speak to her.

Hanabi: "Sister, all is good, you know. You'll be able to return to the house... The parents agreed... and they have promised... "

Yuuki speaks in a sob "I... didn't want to come.. back ..."

Hanabi looks at her sister without understanding and starts when Neji says hardly: "Then you too sold your sister, Hanabi! I believed that you want to protect her."

Hanabi: " I do it!"

Seeing that Hiashi is approaching, Neji answers nothing to Hanabi and stays in front of the sobbing Yuuki, between his father and her. Hiashi and Neji looks each one fixedly during a few moments, then the chief of clans breaks the silence.

Hiashi: "Neji, why did you keep Hinata here without preventing us?"

Neji: "To protect her. I formerly promised to my father that I will always protect Hinata. And I will always do it."

The hand of Hiashi slaps Neji violently, in response to his insolence.

Hearing a moaning in his back, Neji turns without bother about Hiashi and the pain on his cheek anymore. Yuuki has just fall down, sitting on the ground, sobbing hard. She sobs and and cries in an uncontrolled way, with her eyes dilated by the shock.

Neji: "Yuuki! Yuuki, hold on!"

Focused on the sobbing Hinata, Neji doesn't even pay attention to the other spectators of the scene. Kneeled near her, he tries to speak to her, but she doesn't seem to hear him. Hanabi is upset to see her sister like that. Now she's feeling guilty, she moves back and want to flee. Hiashi makes a sign for the guards who encircle the building, before catching her younger daughter by the hand. Drawing Hanabi, Hiashi leaves toward the Hyuga manor. All these childish way must cease. Before the guards can approach her, Neji takes Yuuki in his arms, and leaves towards the manor too. They can't escape now.

All the family is here to welcome Hinata, but shed's always crying and she clings hopelessly to Neji, refusing even to answer her mother. Hanabi is always firmly held by Hiashi, but all her insurance disappeared, like any trace of resistance, mined by the conscience of her error. The servants are running in all sides in a completely useless way, whereas the Hyuga members stay motionless, without knowing what to do nor what to say. The members of the secondary branch are here too, but Neji is unaware of them and he leaves behind a servant towards Hinata's room. Her futon is already installed on the ground and Neji put her in. Servants run with hot tea and a calming medicine, then they withdraw. Seeing that Yuuki is falling asleep under the effect of the drug, Neji sit beside her. He don't want to elave her alone.

Nobody comes to disturb Neji while he takes care on Hinata.. The others of the family are holding council, but Neji can't concerned about it. Hinata only is in his thoughts.

After a long wait without sleeping, Neji sees finally the Yuuki 's eyes opens. When she recognize her lover, the girl smiles. Then her face darkens when she understands that it's her old room.

Neji: "How do you feel, Yuuki?"

Hinata: " Fine... I... I don't remember very well, what happened?"

Neji: "The Hyugas found us, and we were brought back to the manor."

He doesn't remind her the treason of Hanabi.

Hinata: "What we will become?"

Neji: "I don't know..."

They stay quiet both. They would like to embrace, feeling the warmth of the other to comfort themselves! But in this manor, where all is fixed and subjected to ancestral rules, they don't dare to show more their culprit relation.

Hinata: "Neji..."

He looks at her, she has a calm but determined face.

Hinata: "Let's go. I'm ready to face them."

Neji: " I will always be with you, Yuuki. "

Their hands joins, their face touchs. Together.


	20. Hyuga drama, morning

chapter 20: Hyuga's drama, morning 

Most of the family members are here, sitting in the reception room, this morning. When the sliding door opens before Hinata and Neji, the silence settles and all the attention goes on them. Hanabi only lowers her head instead of raising it.   
All these glances which are fixed on her make Hinata tremble, but she manages to keep her composure . She must stay strong. She withdrew her lenses to she her white eyes, and her long hair is carefully capped, but she kept her clothing of the day before, refusing to put on the hyuga traditional Kimono. She isn't anymore the old Hinata. She and Neji advance to the room center, facing the clan chief, Hiashi. 

In the heavy silence, Hiashi rises and advances towards them, but Hinata speaks first.   
Hinata: "What do you want from me?"   
What kind of answers are possible to such a question? None. There's no answer. Hyugas don't want anything from Hinata, they don't expect anything of her since a long time, they don't know what to do with her. Too different, she doesn't enter inside their preset mould, they don't know anymore how to react. Then they don't answer.   
Hiashi: "Hinata, your unconscious behaviour created a great disorder in the clan, threatening our balance! What answer do you have to this?"   
Hinata: "The disorder was created only by your arbitrary and unjust decisions!" 

Usually, Hiashi is calm and masters himself. But for the second time in a day, his emotions overcomes him and his hand rises to slap her daughter. But Neji interposed and blocked his arm. All the room resound from such an audacity. Hiashi's anger turns to the young man who faces him.   
Hiashi: "How dare you, Neji! First you hide Hinata from our family, then you dare to touch her in a unforgivable way! You dishonoured her, whereas you are cousins! Your crime is unforgivable! You deserve an exemplary punishment!" 

But he doesn't have the time to form with his hand the signs feared by the secondary family members, the signs which activates the seal on their head. Another hand blocks his movements and hold his fingers tight firmly. It's Hinata's hand, which holds her father without weakening. In her other hand, a kunai shines. Then she turns it towards her own throat.   
Hinata: "If you do something to Neji, I'll cut my throat." 

Her threatening voice make the others Hyuga stop as they were raising to help the clan chief. Nobody dares to move anymore while the father and the daughter's glance clash, maintained one by the other. Hinata won't yield, she's decided to go until the end, and her father reads it in her eyes with horror. But he doesn't yield either, he's the chief of the clan, he just can't let pass that...   
A voice resounds in the silent room: " I'll cut my throat too, if something happens to Hinata!" Pointing a knife towards her, Hanabi raises and faces the glance of her father. She decides , this time, to truly help Hinata. 

Now, all the younger generation is bound by the same fate and is drawn up against the chief of clan. They are united, main and secondary branch family, sisters and cousins, more united than their parents were, united in life and death as a strong clan must be united. Hiashi's anger alleviates and leaving place to a great sadness. He must recognize that they're right. The older Hyugas are responsible for the disorders and the dissensions inside their clan. Whereas the Hyuga's young people could understand themselves and ally. 

Hiashi ceases his fighting against Hinata and she releases him. Looking at the face of her father, she reads tiredness and sadness there. He doesn't say anything, and Hinata speaks with her soft voice: "Let us live the life which we have chosen."   
Then she smile to Hanabi. Taking Neji's hand, she leaves the room with him. They walk straight. They're going home, in their small apartment. They're free. 


	21. after the crisis

NdA: Yes, I know, my english is poor and I do lots of mistakes. I'm sorry but I write the best I can. I'm French, remember it. And I study mathematics, and not languages. Another remark: In the first volumes of the French translation of Naruto, the name of Sasuke was written "Uchiwa", and no "Uchiha". I had taken the habit to see and write it like that. I won't change this.

chapter 21: after the crisis 

A few weeks passed and nothing occurred since. Hanabi came several times to visit them, but no other member of their family. Hanabi, said that the Hyuga manor's atmosphere is sad, and thata Korine benefitted from the occasion to obtain divorce withou trouble. She stayed in the secondary house however, with her lover.

Now Hinata can life with discovered face, and her friends chunins copiously celebrated her "return". Tenten burst of laughing when she learns that Neji actually lives with Hinata, but some other people seemed to disaprove this union between cousins. But for Hinata and Neji, nothing could sully their happiness.

The small daily routine took again its rights. Hinata engaged again as Chunin, but with a specialization in medicine and seals, and she doesn't leave anymore on external mission. She chooses it herself and made the request to the Hokage. Except when exceptional case requires her competences, she'll remain at the village or near it. First, she doesn't want to endanger the village by letting her Byakugan fall into enemy's hands. In addition, she doesn't want to endanger her child. And finally and especially, she studies the seals with eagerness under the direction of Dr. Isha.

This week, Neji is on mission in water country and Hinata go home alone. But when she arrives before her door, she drops her bag from the surprise to recognize her parents who were waiting there. Not knowing what to say, Hinata opens the door, let them enter and sit down in the living room. Then she go in the kitchen to prepare some tea. Now, they're sitting all the three in silence in front of their teacup.   
Hiashi: "Hinata... I have a request to present to you, in the name of the Hyuga clan... Do you accept to take my place and to become the chief of the Hyuga clan?"   
The surprise make Hinata dumb and she can only look at her father with round eyes.   
Hiashi: "We discussed much in the clan. You are the heiress... and especially you were able to join together the two divided branches of our family. We would like that you, and Neji, take now the direction of Hyugas and that you bring together the two families by your marriage."   
Hinata: " Marry us?"   
Hiashi: "We must ask an exemption from the Hokage to marry between cousins, but it's possible. I think that it will be accepted."   
Hinata: "..Father... I.. I don't know... I must speak about it with Neji before... "   
Hiashi: "We will await your answer, Hinata."   
The departure of her parents leaves Hinata thoughtful. She waits that Neji returns to speak about it, but also herself has already some ideas of answer.

One week later, Neji and Hinata announce at the Hyuga manor that they want to meet the chief of clan.   
Hinata: "Father... Neji and I decided to accept to become the head of the Hyuga family, and to marry. There will be nothing anymore but only one Hyuga family. "   
Hiashi: "Thank you both, Hinata, Neji..."   
The decision is then announced to all the members of the clan. A date for the marriage and the transfer of power is fixed and the preparations of these events start quickly. 

After the evening meal, Hinata and her parents are alone in the garden. It's a moment of calm and peace, a moment when the hearts can open.   
Hiashi: "Hinata, we have took much arbitrary and unjust decision, especially towards you..."   
Hinata: "You never asked me my opinion, nor what I wanted to do... especially .. this marriage... I felt... sold."   
Hiashi's wife: "Hinata, we organized this marriage for the interest of our two families, but for your too. We thought that the Shinobi life was too dangerous for you, and that it was not appropriate. You would have been sheltered in Kaishima, and you could have been happy over there."   
Hinata: "No, I couldn't have been happy. I am Shinobi by choice... "   
Hiashi: "We were mistaken... Will you forgive us, Hinata? We thought really that what we did were right... "   
Hinata stays quiet one moment.   
Hinata: "Yes..."   
The calm silence of the night prolonge, There's no need there to say more. Time will still be necessary before Hinata and her parents really speak freely together, but it will come, gently.   
Hinata: "Father... I want to speak with mother, alone."   
Hiashi: "Well, I leave you between women. Good Evening, Hinata."   
Hinata: "good evening, father."

Staying alone with her mother, Hinata hesitates a little and nervously plays with her fingers. Her mother lets her do patiently, waiting until she speaks.   
Hinata: "Mother... I'm pregnant...Not of Neji, don't worry like that."   
Hinata keep silent a moment before speaking again.   
Hinata: "I won't say who is the true father of the child. I promised."   
The mother: "I'm happy for you Hinata. We didn't want to speak about the problem of children for the moment... but you were responsible and you think about it yourself."   
Hinata doesn't undeceive her mother concerning the reasons of her maternity and smiles.   
Hinata: "We will soon announce it publicly, and Neji will be the father of the child. I want that nobody other know that he's not really the father. You will keep the secrecy, mother?"   
the mother: "can I nevertheless inform your father? "   
Hinata: "I... yes, I agree. I can't myself speak to him about this... "   
The mother: "We will keep the secrecy, I promise."   
Surprising Hinata, her mother gently passes her hand in her hair.   
the mother: "I'm so proud of you, my daughter." 


	22. Peaceful garden

Chapter 22: Peaceful garden

The evening is clear and Hinata stays alone in the garden after the conversation with her parents. The calm make her forget almost all the bad memories which haunt this house where she grow. Not far from her, Neji looks at her. When he saw that Hinata's father returned in the house, he left to see her. But as she were talking with her mother, he waited. He didn't listen to what the two women said, but he saw the face of Hinata lighting. She seems happy, and Neji doesn't want to disturb her.

Hinata turns over towards the house, looks with her Byukugan and starts by seeing Neji so close.

Hinata: " Neji, you were here?"

Neji: "For some time, yes."

He approaches and sit close to her, attracting her against him.

Neji: "You seem happy..."

Hinata: "I spoke to my mother, about the child. She accepted it, and she will keep the secrecy."

Neji: "It will be our child, and that of anybody of other."

Hinata smiles to Neji, before new concerns disturbs her.

_About Naruto, will the child have is blond hair? And what the Fox did him? _

neji: "a concern, my angel?"

Hinata: "Nothing... Not everyone will like it, to have a children between two so close cousins..."

Neji: "Let's them say! In any event, nobody will dare to make any remark loud, because our child will be Hyuga. Our clan is feared and respected in the village, enough to make conceal the scandalmongering."

Hinata: "It's true, our clan has considerable privilege nevertheless..."

Neji: "It's normal, we're the most powerful clan of Konoha. Our child will have the best conditions to become a great Ninja."

Hinata: "But if it doesn't want to become ninja..."

Neji: "We will support it nevertheless."

Laughing, she tightens more against him.

Hinata: "Neji, you remember...? In this garden... you said to me that you would protect me and that I was the only Hyuga heiress."

Neji: "And it's always valid. You're the only and single chief of clan, I'm here only to support and protect you "

Hinata: "Thank you, Neji... It's because you're near me that I found the force to advance."

Neji: "No, Hinata. The force always was inside you. I just protected you, so that you can make leave this force. Today our clan started to change, thanks to you."

Hinata: "But the future of our clan won't be neither without you, nor without Hanabi. I would need your assistance to both, of your force."

Neji: "Count on us."

Hinata: " Neji, are you still angry against Hanabi...?"

Neji: "... between her and me, that was never the great love..."

Hinata: " Fortunately for me! But you should forgive her. Even if she's already a frightening Shinobi, she remains a child subjected to a strong pressure and who has a great emotional need. She feels very alone, you know..."

Neji: " I'm not angry with her anymore, Hinata, don't worry. Everyone can do mistakes.. especially when we're young..."

Now they laugh both, remembering the old hatred which bounded their families, and which they exceed. Together, they went from hatred to love. Together, they will follow their road in the joy as in the sorrow.


	23. Hyuga, chief of clan

Chapter 23: Hyuga, chief of clan.

Hinata doesn't wear a Kimono. She wear a battle dress and her emblem of the Leaf. Only two discrete blazons on her clothing announce her membership of the Hyuga clan. But today, it's as a chief of this clan that all inclin in front of her. Today is the day of the transfer of power between Hiashi Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga. The totality of the Hyuga family is present as well as the VIP of Konoha.

All the previous day and all the night, Hinata was sick because of anguish about this ceremony and this crowd. But this morning, she dominate herself successful and she stands proud like a future chief of Hyuga.

A speech of his father, one of her grandmother, then the symbolic handing-over of the blazon of the family to Hinata, and the assembly inclines.

Chief of clan Hinata Hyuga.

Contracted, she looks in the crowd facing her been, where Neji is and discreetly holds a small paper in his hand. Hinata slightly concentrates her Byakugan without making appear a single vein on her face ( fruit of a long practice as Yuuki) in order to read the text writen on the paper. It's her official speech. She and Neji worked a long time on it and have writen it, knowing well that the day of the ceremony, Hinata would be too much panicked to remember or improvise a correct speech. In the attentive silence of the room, the new chief of clan starts to speak with her soft voice. Then as the words leave, her voice strengthens and becomes more powerful. Hinata speaks with passion about a new reconciled Hyuga clan, about a plain and strong family facing to adversity, about a clan welded and devoted to the village of Konoha. A thunder of applause punctuates her words when silence falls down in the room.

The new chief of clan showed a future for which they want to fight.

Then everyone comes to congratulate Hinata while the maids arrive with furnished plates. The reception can start. The guests disperse in the room, the ones approaching strategically the dishes, the others greeting such or such person who comes especially for the occasion. Neji joined Hinata to help her to face, but also to protect her from any attack. In the Ninja country, we know very well what assassins can do, and this kind of meeting is a dreamed place to achieve a murder. But fortunately, nothing sully this memorable day, and everyone could celebrate with ostentation the new chief.

It's only when the last guests leaves that Neji and Hinata allow themselves to return on their apartment too. In their small apartment? no, surely no, first for reason of safety, but also... the chief of the clan, to live in a small poor apartment...? It isn't serious! Thus Hinata and Neji moved. Neither at the principal manor, nor at the secondary manor. To mark the fusion of the two branches, they made arrange a building on the principal domain, far from the old manor. It's their house now, and the head office of the clan, since the office of the chief is there from now on. But as the night is advanced, Neji and Hinata walk towards the room and fall together asleep on their bed without changing clothes.

Drop by drop, the days pass. While she dresses this morning, Hinata looks at her silhouette in the mirror with pride. Her belly becomes very round. She doesn't enter any more in her clothes and had to buy new one for pregnancy. She's happy. She takes weight well regularly and the Doctor is very satisfied. All occurs well for the mother and the child. for the future father to, in spite of a light recrudescence of possessivity. The only black spot which crumples the gossips of Konoha is that the father and the mother are still not married. The marriage is planned for later, after the birth of the children. Definitely, these young people don't respect anything, normally we marry before having children.

After having looked herself in the mirror, Hinata dresses quickly and leaves to the principal manor, in one of the training rooms. Her teacher is already here, but he would not dare to make any single remark about the chief of clan being late. Since Hinata said that she want to study more the ninja sciences of Seals and Potions, the Hyuga family provides her the best teacher, plus Dr. Isha. Worker and tough, Hinata progresses extremely quickly in her fields. But what her professors don't know is that Hinata studies in secrecy the prohibited seals that she copied in the secret archives of Konoha. There's a seal thta she would like to find, since a long time: a seal which cancel the one of Neji.

Unfortunately, for some time, she must learn another seal without her professors knowing it, and even without nobody knowing it except Neji. With this simple thought, the heart of Hinata tightens and her hand poses on her belly like to protect it. Her little baby...

Like all Hyugas future-parents, Hinata and Neji used many time their Byukugan to look at their child sleeping in Hinata's belly. They looked at it with attention and tenderness, at this very small cluster of flesh in growth. They have seen it to grow and develop, taking form. They know it by heart... and thus they could see... the four tails of fox.

The small girl, because it's a small girl, has four tail of fox.

Her face, all her body is human... but she has four tails of fox.

Heritage of the Naruto's blood.

Heritage of the demon-Fox who lives in her true father.


	24. Responsability of a chief

Chapter 24: The responsabilities of a chief

During the development of the fœtus, Neji and Hinata saw four outgrowth which appeared and growed on the bottom of the spinal columns. After only few days, Hinata understood what they could be: tails of Fox. Neji was wondering much more, and ends up to ask his wife, who doesn't seem to worry much, not as much as he thought, and in any case less than him.

Neji: "Hinata… Our child, what happens to her?"

Hinata: "It's…"

She hesitates one moment. She can't betray Naruto. But she can't betray Neji's confidence either. He, who accepts this child even she's not his, who already loves this girl... He must obtain answers to his questions.

Hinata: "It's.. four tails of Fox."

Neji: "…what? Tails of Fox? But how? why?... from Naruto? "

Hinata: "Yes."

Neji ponders a few moments in silence. He remembers that he saw Naruto's chakra taking a strange shape when they fought at this famous examination of Chunin. Indeed, it could resemble tails. Maybe they arean hereditary capacity? Neji doesn't know anything about the family of Naruto, he's an orphan. But it wouldn't be exceptionel that Naruto could have Tails of fox. Many ninja clans have genetic capacities, which are out of the commun...and some family are in relation with animals. For example, Kiba's family with dogs.

A Ninja clan who have inherited by blood of Fox? Neji never heard about it, but he knows that some clans hide their capacities. Is Naruto in this kind of clan?

Neji raises his eyes towards Hinata to ask her more. But she shakes her head gently.

Hinata: "I can't say more, Neji."

With a little impatience, he retorts: " I understood well. All that relates to Naruto is secret, I know."

If Neji had been a little older, it would have known the terror of Kyubi and would have immediately understant the bond with Naruto. But Neji blongs to the generation which never heard about the nine tails Fox. The older Ninjas would have been shaken by fear to discover a Fox child, but no Neji and especially no Hinata.

Neji: " How will you do with our family and the village? Everyone will see these tails of Fox, and will ask questions."

Hinata: "I will hide them. I know already how. With a seal "

She must hide them, absolutely, as soon as possible. She understands well that her child would be in danger if someone other discover that the Fox transmitted something to her. She almost complete a Genjustsu seal which will mislead the other Hyugas about the interior of her belly. But she must invents a more powerful seal for the day of the birth. She works hard on it, with the help of the formula of Naruto's seal and others prohibited seals.

In her office of chief, Hinata audits the accounts quickly. All is in order. But to manage a clan is more work than she thought. Fortunately, although officially withdrawn, her father and his grandmother keep helping her . Nevertheless, as the Chief of Hyuga clan, she must take the decisions and the responsabilities. The responsability … Suddenly, Hinata understand that ,she must also think about the future of the village. All these problem with her family was a personal problem. But the military power of the village is concerned too. She isn't allowed anymore to take egoist decisions without thinking about the consequences for Konoha. She isn't allowed... to hide to Hokage what happens with Naruto.

It's a terrible decision. What will be the consequence for her, for Naruto, for the child? She made a serious fault by keeping secret the reasons of her pregnancy, since the beginning. And now, she makes another fault when she hides that her child is marked by the Fox. Chief of Hyuga clan. She shouldn't flee her responsibility and her duties towards Konoha. Hinata calls a guard and send him to require an appointment with Hokage, as quickly as possible.

When he comes back from his mission, Neji finds Hinata sitting in her office. But she seems in a deep reflexion, he doesn't disturb her. Hinata hears him going to the kitchen, but doen't calll him. She would like to have him coming with her to reassure and comfort her... but she must talk with the Hokage alone.

The afternoon, she goes to Hokage's office.  
 Hokage: " Good afternoon, chief of Hyuga clan. What matter do you want to talk with me ? "  
 Hinata: "I come… to speak about Kyubi."  
 When she explain the problem, Hinata does often pauses. And her words are punctuated with hesitation and awkwardnesses. But the hokage lets her finish without intervening. She's still a very young chief of clan.    
Hinata: " You know that the shape of the Fox seal had changed a few months ago. In fact, I discoverde that…. Part of the modification had been established inside me… so as to form... a seal of fruitfulness. My child…. Is Naruto's … The Fox caused my pregnancy. And…. Now, The Baby has…. tails of Fox. Four."

All is told. Hinata feels better. Hokage stays a moment in a pensive silence, a distressing silence for Hinata.    
Hokage: "And What do you want to do with this child, chief of Hyuga clan? "   
 Surprised that her opinion is asked, Hinata stammers: "But, well ... to give her birth, to raise her..."  
 Hokage: "And about the tails of Fox?"  
 Hinata: "I'll seal them, with the same type of seal as Naruto's."  
 The hokage looks at her with an interrogative face.  
 Hinata: "Naruto was rejected by the Adults of the village because he has the Fox sealed inside. I don't want that my daughter suffers the same rejection, of the same hatred. That's the reason. I want to hide that she's the daughter of the Fox and the daughter of Naruto."    
Hokage: "Who know the real paternity of the child? And the tails of Fox?"    
Hinata: "About the paternity, Neji, Sasuke and me."  
 Hokage: " And no Naruto? I see, it's Sasuke's will. What a troublesome guy, this one... and about the four tails?"    
Hinata: "To tell the true, Neji is the first who don't want to tell to Naruto. About the tails, Neji and me only. I find a way that other Hyugas can't see the tails."    
Hokage: "Well, It seems that's a wise decision. Warn me if there's any other change in Naruto's seal, and inform me about the evolution of your daughter. If you need to consult specialists of Great Demons, I would give you their name."    
Hinata: "ah, well, yes, Hokage-sama."

Hinata leaves the office, a little deafened. It's all. Nothing were imposed to her, her decisions were accepted. They were thus right? The Hokage looks at the leaving girl with a a little tender smile. She takes her first steps in her role of clan chief and VIP of the village. She doesn't have yet the habit to see her words and her coices having so much weight. Concerning the Kyubi, this evolution is disturbing and must be supervised.


	25. Only one road for two

Chapter 25: Only one road for two

Hinata returns with a quiet pace, and rejoins Neji who's training in the garden. He stops when he sees her and asks: "Where did you go ? You still left without escort, it's dangerous."  
Hinata: "I survived without escort all my life, Neji. And I'm still alive. I would not like to be surrounded permanently by vigilant guards."   
 Neji: "I was at the house, you could have asked me..."    
Without going down in the garden, Hinata passes her arms around Neji's neck.    
Hinata: "Excuse me, I wanted to go there alone. Without you. To have the courage to do it. I don't want to depend on you all the time. It would be a too heavy burden for you. Neji, I went to see the Hokage and I said her... about the tails of Fox."

With an abrupt gesture, Neji releases himself from the arms of the young woman and moves back. In silence, hurt, he walk in the garden before turning again to Hinata, furious.    
Neji: "Without even speaking to me before? You decided it all alone?"  
 Hinata: "Neji... I... I must to do it. I'm not allowed anymore to hide that form our Hokage, I have responsibility towards the village... "

This answer does nothing but poke Neji's anger, and he replies with a deaf voice: "You're becoming like your father. The clan, the village... all good excuses!"    
Hinata: "Neji! Our family, our village, they are people whom I love and whom I want to protect! I'm not strong like you, I can't protect anybody when I fight. But if , by my decision, I can preserve from danger all the people I like, then I would do it. It's for you too that I do it."    
Neji: "Without speaking to me whereas I'm the first concerned? You will take all your decisions alone now, and will impose them to me, arbitrarily?"

Hinata feel tense, standing on the parquet floor. She has bare feet and don't want to go down in the garden where Neji goes and turns in round, like a furious lion. Why doesn't he want to understand?    
Hinata: "No, I... Neji, I try to do the best than I can... I thought that it was necessary to do it without you. I..."    
Neji shot her a furious glance  
.  Neji: "Then it's like that? Now that you have again honor, family, friends, you don't need me anymore, isn't it!"    
Hinata stays dumb of stupor one moment.  
 Hinata: "... but... no, it's not..."

Yes, in fact, she realizes that it's that. She doesn't need him anymore, she doesn't depend of him anymore... Neji, who observes her with attention, perceives this reversal. He closes the eyes, and without warning, jump above the wall of the garden.

Hinata: "Neji? Neji!"

She sees the disarray on his face, sadness, the feeling of treason and abandonment. She would like to catch up with him, but it's impossible. Bare foot on this ground, she would be wounded. In normal time, she doesn't have any chance to catch up with him, but in pregnancy, it's absolutely without hope...

Nothing is without hope. She runs to follow him. She still has muscles and reflexes of a Ninjas. She didn't lose sight of him, and his race leaves some traces. He must really be upset. But he avance faster than her, going away little by little. She sees him moving away from her. Her heart tightens. It's undoubtedly just a blow of anger, he'll go home in the evening, or tomorrow... or never. And if he never return? In spite of all her efforts, the distance increases, she'll lose him...  
Neji, looks behind you, just a moment!

By reflexe, Neji turn his glance behind him. When he sees Hinata on his trace, he stops right on the spot. In a glance, he sees that she's alone, almost without weapons and with feet.    
Neji: "What an insane girl!"  
 He immediately turns back and rejoins her quickly. Although Hinata saw him returning, she continues to advance, to meet him more quickly. When Neji meet her, he begin by slanging her: "You lost your head, Hinata! A race in your state! And without guards, weapons or shoes! You want to kill yourself !"

She lets him shout, then encloses the Neji's chest in her arms, firmly, and poses her head above. Under her ear, Neji's heart beats quickly.

Hinata: "Neji, it's true, I don't need you anymore. But I want you close to me. It isn't a necessity, it's a desire, a wish, a request. It's more invaluable, for me."

Without answering its embrace, Neji stays motionless.

Neji: "Then why? Why do you do all without me? I have some time the feeling that I don't exist anymore for you. All these mysteries of which I am excluded, all these decisions that you take alone ... "

Hinata: "Soory, it's difficult. I have still difficulties to face all... "

Neji: " Supports on me, Hinata."

Hinata: "I will do it. I won't take anymore my decisions about our child without you, I promise."

They tighten one against other a long time before going, following the same direction, by desire.


	26. About Children

Hello, sorry for long waiting. I'm rather busy and I had lots of difficulty in the translation of this chapter. Enjoy it, and forgive my awful egnlish.

Chapter 26: About Children

Although almost at the end of her pregnancy, Hinata must attend to the Village Council. She tries to sit comfortably on the uncomfortable chair and to listen attentively to the agenda of the meeting: financial statement, relations with Suna, promotions of Chunins and Jounins, public works, and first, safeguarding of the great genetic lineage. Hinata ticks. That's here, this subject...

Hokage: "I ask the chief of Hyuga clan to present the current states of her clan."

Hinata takes her breath: "The continuation of the Hyuga clan goes well. Among the former secondary members of the branch, there are many children born these last years (NdA: She has many distant cousins in the family). In a few years, there will be the chilren of Hanabi too…"

Counciller "And about your descent, and your husband's, Chef of Hyuga?"

Hinata: "We won't have another child. We must avoid to weaken our clans by consanguineous tares. If my lineage comes to an end by accident, the title of chief will pass to Hanabi and her children."

Hokage: "Well. Now about the Uchiwa family. Who is in charge of this matter?"

Counciller: " There's no evolution. Itachi Uchiwa, the true heir, can't be found. We don't know if he has children or even a girlfriend. We don't if he's alive or dead, consequently we can't grant to Sasuke the direction of the Uchiwa clans. About Sasuke, everyone here knows his situation."

A moment of pensive silence in the room. Nothing can be done, Sasuke is absolutely and completly homosexual. Any attempt of seduction by a carefully trained Kunoichi has become a failure.

Counciller: "I ask the Council to impose him to secure his lineage before the end of the year. We have contacts with a powerful family of Kiri village, which can send one of their daughter to marry Sasuke. "

In herself, Hinata has a thought for Sasuke and Naruto. Their situation is difficult. How can she help them, altough she has already many problems herself… ? With her timid voice, Hinata proposes: "Perhaps we can propose an artificial insemination to him, rather than to impose a wife … "

The Counciller who's trying to marry Sasuke with a woman of Kiri strikes down Hinata with his glance, but she supports it without even blinking.

Counciller: "The marriage with an Uchiwa is a condition for sending this woman. And a great marriage would restore he honnor of the Uchiwa clan."

Hinata: "A couple of two man isn't shameful. Sasuke and Naruto are a stable couple. You want absolutely to break it because of your personal consideration. But did you think about the consequences? What will Naruto become if he is separated of Sasuke? You take the risk to see him leaving the villag. And the motivations of this family of Kiri aren't clear. It would be more secure to choose a woman of Konoha and asking her to bear Sasuke's children, without living with him. "

Counciller :" Hokage, you can't allow such an immoral situation to..."

Hokage: "What a good idea, chief of Hyuga clan. Since you are in amicals terms with Sasuke and Naruto, could you speak to them? If Sasuke agree, we'll seek for candidates."

Hinata is very happy about her idea and she goes at Sasuke's home the second after the end of the council. The blonde and smiling face of Naruto welcomes her at the door and makes her enter. The dark glance of Sasuke who's reading in the living room is definitely less accessible. He's rancorous, and the enormous belly of Hinata recall him what's happened between her and Naruto. He greets her vaguely with a sign of head, whereas Naruto makes her sit.

Naruto: "It's nice to see you here!"

Sasuke: "What do you want?"

Naruto: "Sasuke, be nicer with Hinata …"

Hinata: "Hm, to tell the truth, there was a meeting with the Council. We spoke about you, and the Uchiwa… family..."

Sasuke launches his book on the ground violently: "Then, they want to impose me to marry? It's what you come to tell me?"

Naruto lowers his head: "Ah, it's about... that…"

As Naruto stand to leave the room, Sasuke catches up with him and seize him.

Naruto: " We already spoke about it, Sasuke, if they are the orders of the village, I don't want to oppose…"

Sasuke: " I want to, and..."

Hinata: "STOP! Please listen to the end! The council DOES NOT force you to marry, Sasuke!"

The two men look at her with incomprehension.

Hinata: "You know what is an artificial insemination, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Yes."

Naruto: "? What's that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Drop it, I'll explain later. Does the Council accept that Naruto and me live together, and that I ask to a surrogate mother?"

Hinata: " Yes, a surrogate mother of Konoha would be better. If you have ideas, you can propose them, if not the Council will choose for you "

Naruto: "Will Sasuke have children? with who?"

Sasuke: "I don't care whith who, she won't put a feet here."

Naruto: "Really? And the children? "

Sasuke: "… it would be better that she guard them with her..."

Naruto: "What? Nooooo, I would like to see them, your children! Me, I can't have one …"

The sound of his voice seem deeper suddenly and he continues, without looking at neither Sasuke, nor Hinata.

Naruto: " … There's no woman of the village who could accept to have a child with me, … the Demon Fox."

He seems so sad that Hinata sympathize with him. But when she opens her mouth to announce him that he has a child, Sasuke cut her while declaring: " The girls of the same age

Than us don't know anything about the Fox, baka!"

Then he launches a warning glance towards Hinata.

Sasuke: "and I know already at least one who likes you enough. But if she dare to try... "

Naruto is for once perspicacious and he looks at Hinata who reddens and made violent signs of denials for Sasuke.

Naruto: "Yes, I know… It won't happen anymore, I told you. But I like children…"

Sasuke: " kids are loud. We must take care of them all the time. If you really want one, we could adopt too. An orphan who won't be all alone like you."

Naruto: "and your children, then?"

Sasuke: "Their mother will take care of them very well. Maybe… I'll ask Sakura. She is with Lee now. If she doesn't agree, I let the council choose... No... Hinata, you will choose for me. "

Naruto: "Sasuke and Sakura? Sasuke with a woman… It's strange."

Sasuke: " It's an artificial insemination, baka! "

Naruto: " What is an insemination?"

Hinata: " Hm, erm, I leave you.. bye"

TBC


	27. Little baby

Chapter 27: Little baby.

Hinata is quietly sitting in a sofa and is reading the registers of the village. She has seen Sakura just a few hours before, and she has refused to be the surrogate mother for Sasuke. Hinata understands her well. Sakura turned the page calledSasuke in her life. She doesn't want to turn back. The choice of the future mother thus is in Hinata's hand. She's searching a young woman in good health. With or without children already? Married or not married? It's hard to choose.

Hinata hears steps in the corridor, and she welcomes the return of her husband with a smile. Neji sit down next to her and kiss her.   
Neji: "I'm back. You didn't tire yourself too much today?"   
Hinata: "Welcome home, my darling"  
Seein the books and the registers scattered in the room, Neji asks: "And what is that?"  
Hinata: "I'm choosing a surrogate mother for Sasuke."

The story of conversation between Naruto and Sasuke makes Neji smile and he takes Hinata in his arms. The lips close to her ear, he whispers to her: "I'm sure you'll choose the best one for him, you have good taste."  
Hinata smiles and cherishes his hair gently. Whereas Neji begins to kiss her ear and her neck, his more insistent hands going up on her chest, Hinata blocks his hands nicely and replies: "I'm sorry, Neji, but I'm not in the mood this evening."  
Disappointed, he insists a little: "You aren't very receptive lately. We didn't make it since a long time..."   
Hinata: "Sorry, but it's no."

Neji sigh and makes a sulky face. But as Hinata doesn't react and starts again to work, he makes his head rest against her belly to feel the small kicks of the baby and to speak to his child: "You know, my young lady, your mom isn't nice with me. Will you be like her?"  
Hinata slaps him on the head gently with her books.   
Neji: "You see, she even strikes me"  
Hinata: "Neji, don't play child. It's her, the baby, not you."  
Neji: "You're mean, my darling."  
Hinata caresses his hair with a small laughter: "patience."

Much patience isn't needed. A few day later, the baby announces her arrival. Early in the morning, whereas Neji is on the point of leaving to work, he hears Hinata shout: "NEJIIIIIIIIIIII!"   
At once, he runs in the room in panic: "Hinata, what's happening?"  
Hinata: "I believe that the baby want to come! Send somebody to warn Hokage and takes me along to the hospital."

Forgetting completely his mission, Neji awakes all the servants and follows Hinata. One of the highly protected room of the maternity section welcom Hinata, who's indeed in childbirth. Completely panicked, Neji would like to be elsewhere, anywhere, but not in the childbirth room! Unfortunately, as Hinata crushes his hand in hers, He cant flee by any means. Fortunately for his nerves, the birth is rather quick and without complications. The obstetrician doctor receives in his hands a small red thing, who starts to shout with force. Neji can't detach his eyes of this small being, and of these four tails which undulate, animated with their own life. An absurd detail strikes him: the tails of foxes are of the same color as Hinata's hair. Oddly, he's reassured to know that the child won't be blonde. Hinata tightens his hands and receives on her chest her very little baby. She radiates happiness. Timidly, Neji leans and caresses with his finger the face of the child. He's happy.

The nurses and doctors who helped the birth are all Ninjas, who where chosen for their silence. They have order to reveal nothing. But the other nurses of the hospital aren't safe from chattering. Disturbing the young couple who's contemplating their child, the Hokage reminds to Hinata that she must do something before she and her daughter can rest in a room. Hinata agrees. Neji give her a bag, from where she she a blood -red ink and a fine feather. Hinata concentrates and breathes deeply. Then, without trembling, she starts to trace tiny signs on the bottom of the back of the new-born baby, just at the base of the four tail. Helped by her Byakugan, she traces red signs of a tenth of millimetre, rolled up in spiral around one of the points of chakra. When she activates the seal, it contracts and narrows at the same time as the tails disappear gradually. The baby hardly appreciates and cries more. When Hinata finishes, the young girl resembles to a normal baby. The seal became a very small red point at the base of her back, undetectable and illegible to a bare eye.

Hinata and her daughter can now rest in their room. Whereas a nurse pushes the bed towards the exit, the hokage asks: "What's her name?"  
Neji: "Alia. Alia Hyuga."

The first visitors announce themselves immediately, they are the Hyuga parents and grandparents, plus Hanabi. Whereas the small Alia passes from hands in hands, the mother of Hinata declares that she has "a face which seems absolutely as obstinated as the Hyuga". Four other obstinated faces look at her oddly, and Hinata laughs. She laughs even more when she sees Neji who's trying the most diplomatically possible to take back Alia from Hiashi's hands. It was a long time since he hold a little baby in his arms, and he don't want to gice the baby.

Only a few minutes after the departure of the Hyuga family, the second visitors pass the head by the door.  
Hinata: "Naruto and Sasuke? what a surprise! "  
Neji: "How did you know? She's just born!"  
Sasuke has a mocker glance, and he retorts: "You would not have forgotten something, Neji?"   
Neji: "... the mission! I forgot to warn the HQ! "   
Naruto: "Yep! The HQ awoke Sasuke in one of this rest day, so that he takes your place. He's just back! It's the baby, Hinata? What's her name? "  
Hinata: "Alia."  
Neji sees that Hinata make the discrete but insistent signs in his direction, and he approaches Naruto to take care that he handles the baby with the necessary delicacy.  
Naruto: "She's so small! Sasuke, looks! "

Leaned against the wall, Sasuke makes a sign of head to answer. Hinata details his face. Why is he here? Why did he bring Naruto? It's difficult to determine his reasons, but Hinata can see that he did it so that Naruto can see his daughter... even if Naruti is unaware that, precisely, it's his daughter. Feeling the observation, Sasuke turns his glance towards Hinata: "congratulations, Hinata, it's a beautiful baby. And about my business...?"  
Neji: "Sasuke, you could wait..."  
Hinata: "It's alright, Neji, I have just finished. When you go home, will you give Sasuke the black book on my desk? I selected three women, with their description and the results of the speech which I have had with them. The final choice is up to you, Sasuke. "   
Naruto: "I hope that you will have beautiful babies like that, you too, Sasuke!"

Alia was very patient until there, but now she starts to cry loudly. Naruto panics: "Hey! what happens? What did I do?"   
Neji takes with authority the baby out of Naruto's arms and give her back to his wife, who reassures the light-haired boy.  
Hinata: "She's hungry, don't worry, I will take care of her."

Sasuke takes Naruto by the arms and drags him towards the door.   
Sasuke: "Do you understand now why I don't want a baby at home? They cry all the time!"  
Finally left alone in a quiet room, the two parents look at their baby sucking, while Naruto and Sasuke go to work.

TBC


	28. The weight of the secrecies

Chapter 28: The weight of the secrecies

When Hinata is authorized to leave the hospital, a small fest is organized in the house of Hinata and Neji. A small nonofficial fest, with the close family and the friends. The new-born baby passes from arm to arm under the attentive monitoring of Neji, the even more vigilant "Grandfather" Hiashi, and the terribly jealous Hanabi. It's "her" niece. Sasuke is here too, and speak with Hinata about Nami, the woman he chooses for surrogate mother. She's an unmarried young chuunin who had been registered on the lists in order to adopt a child. They agreed for two children at three years of intervals approximately. The mother will take care of them, with a comfortable financial assistance, and the right for Nami to live in one of the Uchiwa's properties.  
 Hinata: "Congratulations, Sasuke. I wish you to have beautiful children."  
 Naruto: "Me too, I wish!"  
 Sasuke: "Stop with that, both of you."

As Alia starts to express loudly that it's her hour to eat, Hinata takes back her daughter and go quietly in a room to nourish her. She leaves to Neji the responsability to take care of the guests. Aside a voracious appetite and an solid health, the small Alia seems nothing different from the others. Hinata looks at her with love.  
Her small treasure.  
Their small treasure.  
Neji and her will do anything so that she can in happiness. But a question stays unanswered. A distressing question: why did the demon-fox want to have a child?

The young parents look at the growth of their child. They look at her waking up, agitating her small fist , smiling. Neji takes her from the cradle and Hinata makes her a kiss, then she leaves. She has an important meeting about demons with specialists.  Hinata asks them the question which worries her, but they don't have sure answers.  Some advance the assumption that it would be by instinct. All the animals have an instinct of reproduction, even the human ones. Others don't believe in the kyubi's instinct. What does Kyubi seek from his daughter?

But as nobody manages to understand what animates and justifies the Kyubi, the specialists can only discuss without slicing. And there're other signs to analyze, like the seal in the belly of Hinata. He didn't change. MaybeKyubi want to wait for others children with Naruto? Hinata makes well understand that it's out of question. She won't betray Neji a second time.

Whereas the specialists continue to argue for one or the other of the assumption, Hinata turns toward Jiraya, who knows well about seals.   
 Hinata: "Since I bear a part of the Kyubi seal, am I also related to him?"    
Jiraya: "Undoubtedly, yes. But with an extremely weak bond, and Naruto is a plug between you and him. Kyubi can't reach you directly, and you can't reach Kyubi without passing by Naruto. Even if he wanted it, I don't think that Kyubi would manage to erase the seal in you as long as you don't have intimate contacts with Naruto."  
 Hinata: "But in this case, I could also act on Kyubi, isn't this?"  
 Jiraya: "In theory, yes, but Kyubi is well too powerful for you, Hinata. It's better avoid being in contact with him."  
 Hinata answers nothing. She has an idea. Among all that the specialists in the Demons and Seals said, she picked certain numbers assumption which seem true to her. If her theory is checked, she will need to prepare now.    
Hinata: "I may not have the choice. I will need your assistance, Jiraya."

When Hinata go back home, she finds Neji who's playing with Alia. Hinata smile to them, Alia, and Neji to reassure him. At the beginning, he just thought that his daughter had just four Fox tails, which had to be sealed to hide the paternity of the child. But he understands now that the secrecy which Hinata hide relates to the safety of the village, and undoubtedly to other important stakes. He's anxious. What he doesn't know worries him. Moreover, in spite of his repeated requests, Hinata refuses to reveal anything to him. He sees well that it's by honesty towards Naruto, and he suffers more.

Hardly answering Hinata, he continues to agitate the coloured toy under the eyes of his daughter. He likes her so much, it's his daughter, he wants to. But this secrecy creates like a barrier, he can't know all about her. It's an inequality between him and Hinata, who knows more about their child than him, who has more information to take decisions than him.  Hinata comes to sit down on the carpe, without knowing what to say. The silence lasts for ever.

Reacting to the ambient tension, Alia startsto cry. Hinata is fastest to take her in her arms and tries to comfort her.    
Gently, she speaks to her: "My, my, it's nothing. It's only a secrecy that I can't say..."  
 Neji continues its sentence: "... and which poisons our life that won't last eternally like that, Hinata. I'm fed up."  
 Hinata: "Neji, I promised to Naruto.."  
 Neji: "I know, I know, I know. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto."

Alia cries more, Hinata rises to rocks her. Neji stays on the carpe and turn vainly his doubts and his anguishes in his head. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Suddenly, he takes a decision.

He rises, then he says to Hinata: "I return soon, and after we will discuss again, Hinata."  
 She looks at him leaving without understanding, and without stopping him. He said that he will return, she trusts him.

Neji leaves the manor to go in the city. As he progresses, his steps are less and less ensured, less and less rapid. And he ends up stopping in way. The mystery which surrounds his daughter make him suffer, it's true. He's wounded that Naruto imposed the silence to his wife on a certain subject, it's true. But himself, Neji, does the same. He imposed on Hinata the silence about the true paternity of the child. And she bare the weight of these two secrecies without weakness,. Hinata does her best for him and for her daughter too. Secrecy vs secrecy, confidence vs confidence.  Naruto trusts Hinata, but not Neji.  Neji trusts Hinata, but not Naruto.  It can't last like that. Neji wants to trust Naruto, so that Naruto trusts him too. And also... because what he will do is fairer, even if it's hard for him.

Gathering his determination, Neji keeps on the way. Right at Naruto's appartement. He finds him in training. Naruto opens the door to Neji with surprise.    
Naruto: "Neji? what do you do here? "    
Neji: "I want to speak to you."    
Naruto makes a funny grimace: "It's about Hinata, I bet. Sasuke bothers me with her recently, it's painful. I don't know why! I said him that it was the past!"  
 Neji: "In fact... not really... You will understand. I have something very important to say to you."  
 Neji sit on the settee encumbered of parchment and Naruto sit on a chair.  
 Naruto: "I'm listening."    
Neji: "The baby of Hinata, Alia... She's... She's not mine."  
 Neji closes the eyes and completes: "... She's yours."


	29. The words which can free you

Chapter 29: The words which can free you

A Silence, a very long silence, a silence which is stopped suddenly by a sudden noise. This noise makes Neji opens his eyes. A sob. Naruto is crying. Very embarrassed, Neji lowers his glance and looks at the floor without speaking.

Naruto: "... and you didn't tell me anything you? And even Hinata didn't tell me? and..."  
Neji: " It's... it's my fault, Naruto. I'm the one who forbid her to tell you. I wanted to keep them for me... Hinata... Alia too. Forgive me."   
Naruto: " Well, you won all! You have Hinata for you, and... your ... my daughter for you... and ... Never! I would never have taken Hinata away from you! She's happy with you! It's true, I was insane of rage and pain when she left the village. It's true, I loved her. But now, she has you. And me, I have Sasuke."  
Neji: "... and you have Alia, too."

Naruto rises and begins to walk in the room with agitation. He stops before the window, looking outside like a bird in a cage.  
Naruto: "I... I would like... to see my daughter."

Neji feels his heart tightening. He nods and Naruto follows him out of the appartment. They walk without speaking until the Hyuga manor. In the living room, an amazed Hinata ses successively Neji, then Naruto, each one as upset as the other.  
She asks them with concern : "Did something happen?"  
Naruto is the first to ask: "Hinata... Alia... Is she really my daughter?"

Hinata looks at Neji with surprise, but he supports her glance with a painful expression.  
Then Hinata answers: "Yes."

Now, Naruto looks at Alia, without daring to move. Then, Hinata give Alia to him. Naruto takes in his arms the baby who looks at him with attention. Neji leaves the room, and Hinata comes to join him in the corridor. She tightens him against her in silence. He trembles in her arms.

After a long moment, Naruto opens the door of the living room, holding Alia in his arms. He comes right in front of Hinata and Neji, and tends the small girl with an awkward gesture tends to them.  
Naruto: "You'll care of her well, ne? ... it's better... she has a true family."    
Hinata: "You'll come to visit her, Naruto. And we'll tell her the truth someday."

Neji takes Alia in his arms, his throat is too tied to say thank you. He'll say it later.  
 Naruto: " To tell the true... you're really a nice guy , Neji. I can rely on you."  
Suddenly Hinata asks: "Naruto... Could I speak to Neji... about... the Fox? And there're also things which you must know about Alia."  
Naruto: "Hinata... yes, tell him. Now I want to be alone. I'll return to see you another day, to speak about Alia. "  

As Naruto is leaving, Neji calls him: "Naruto!"  
Naruto: "What?"  
Neji: "Sasuke... knows about Alia."   
Naruto: "What? Sasuke too? What a dirty rat ! It's for that reason that he bothers me with Hinata since all this time! He'll see! To hide this!"  
Neji: "Naruto! wait!"   
 Naruto: "what more?"  
Neji: "With that, you are even, Sasuke and you."  
 A great smile appears suddenly on Naruto's face, and he greets the three Hyuga with a sign of hand before disappearing.

Emptied by the tension and the emotion, Neji and Hinata are now sitting one against the other on the sofa after having put Alia in her bed.

Hinata: "Neji... you know.. Naruto is the host of Kyubi, the Nine tails Fox who had devastated the village before our... before my birth. The Fox is sealed in Naruto's body since this time. It's because of the Fox that I fell pregnant, because of the seal. And about the tails of Alia, it's also him "

Neji show that he understood with his head, but he doesn't want to speak. The abscess is now burst, it could be emptied, now it can cure. Hinata cherishes him with tenderness and rocks him against her. He had much courage. He faced the truth.


	30. In growth

_NdA: I'm sorry to make you wait so long for this translation. I have lot of work to do, and I wrote a 50 chapter Sai x Sakura fic in only 4 months... I didn't have enough time for Kawai ko during this! _

Chapter 30: In growth

- Neji POV-

Alia is growing quickly, She's really a full healthy bab ... sometimes a little tiring baby. She often starts to crying in the middle of the night, without reasons. Vave all the little baby nightmares already? Hinata and me, we relay in vain to rock her and sing Lullagy, but nothing make her stop. She cries like that sometimes during one hour before falling asleep again. It's incomprehensible. On the other hand, the day, she's very active! Whereas Hinata and me... are exhausted. My dear lovely Alia, who chirps merrily, who walks on all fours through our mansion, who sows her toys three kilometer away, and who always finds a way to put her small fingers on a forgotten shuriken... Fortunately, she inherited from Kyubi a great capacity of regeneration. Undoubtedly, her appetite also comes from him... She's so nice, my daughter.

Her laughter and her chirps were transformed into more built sounds, and she said her first word today. Enough near to "mom", in my opinion. She repeated it at least 20 times this morning, and understood that when she says "mom", Hinata come.  Neji: "My small treasure, lets Mom work. Today I give you the bath "  Alia: "Mommy! Mommy!"  Neji: "And Dad, you manage to say it?"  Alia: "Mommy!"  I plunge my small Alia in the hot water of the bath, and immediately she starts to type happilly on the surface of water, soaking all the bathroom. She adores that. We always end the bath of Alia as soaked as if we had took ourself the bath. But I'm pleased to see her so merry.

The second word she says touched me right in the heart. "Daddy!" She looked at me, tightens her toy in my direction and said "Da -- Dy."  I'm truly happy. Even if I'm not her real father, it's me she calls Dad. I didn't think... that would make me so happy.  Neji: "Yes, it's that, it's dad."  She continues to tighten to me her small cuddly toy. I lie down in front of her, and I listen to her small voice which stammers: "Dad, Daddy, Daddy!" It's like a song for me.

Did I said that Alia could run before even walk? ... Ah? I talk too much about my daughter? Yes, I know, I am a dad completely nuts in front of my daughter, Tenten already pointed out it to me. But there's worse than me. There's my uncle, for example. Good, I have the right to adore my daughter, no? I know well that she's not my biological daughter. Moreover Naruto regularly comes to visit us. He's as nuts as me with Alia, I can guarantee it . It's normal, Alia is the most beautiful of small girls. But she's my daughter nevertheless and I like her.

We have worried much during the pregnancy and the first months of the life about Alia, concerning Kyubi and the tails of Fox. But nothing occurred. No evolution neither for Alia, neither for Naruto, nor for Hinata... but when I think that this Fox dared to register a seal on my Hinata, I feel kind of jealous! Fortunately, all is well. We remain vigilant, but Alia can live a normal life with us.

Alia had 1 years, then two years, and the birthdays went one after the other at full speed. I have sometimes the impression that, just yesterday, she was this very little pink baby. Now she's a very sharp and laughing girl .

The dark hair of Hinata, large white eyes, a little almond-shape, in her very round, typical face of Hyuga, and always a so radiant smile... not Hyuga-ish at elle. It's Naruto-isch.   
Naruto: "To have a brighten up face like Alia, it's not typical Hyuga. I always had the impression that you were sulky, formerly, Hinata and you."  
 Neji: "I hope that she won't become an idiot with a great smile like you, at least."  
 Naruto laughs and gives me a large snap in the back, making me reverse my glass. He passed by to visit us this evening when returning of mission, and end up drinking in the garden with us, while looking at "our" daughter playing balloon with Hinata.  
 Neji: "About sulky people... Sasuke is now how with his son?"  
 Naruto: "He still doesn't understand what to do with a child. However, Soushi is now four years old, he had plenty of time to be accustomed. The kid isn't easy, but the mother is great, and super patient. I believe that the second child is on the way now, there was a little delay in the program, with the last mission of Sasuke which retained him during months at Suwa... "  
 Neji: " Your team of Genin works well?"    
Naruto: "Not bad, they more or less manage to work together. It's very different from what we were, Sasuke, Sakura and me. And you, then, you'll have Genin when? "   
 Neji: "I think that I won't escape to the next academy promotion. The Hokage already warned me that I was on the list of teachers. But, frankly, to train three kids in weak missions, I find it boring!"  
 Naruto: "Wait to have your team! Quickly you'll adore them, I'm sure! With my three genins, we... "    
The balloon striking Naruto in full face prevents him to speak about his team. Alia laughs at her joke.  
 Hinata: "It isn't nice to send balls in the head, Alia."    
Alia: "Come to play, Naruto!"    
No need to tell more and Naruto jumps in the garden, balloon in hand and howling. Frankly, between Alia and Naruto, I wonder who is the kid sometimes... the balloon launched towards my head gives the awaited answer: it's Naruto.  
 Neji: "Wait a little!"  
 I return the ball toward him, aiming his laughing face. And now I'm dragen in the play. I must say... Hinata, Alia, Naruto and me, we resembles to four kids... I believe that we were contaminated by the Naruto-virus. I wonder why it doesn't work with Sasuke.  
 Hinata: "Neji, Naruto, stop firing the ball to the head, it's a bad example for Alia."

It's a pity that Naruto and his team didn't still return of mission, he'll miss Alia's first day in the Ninja Academy. For the occasion, Hinata and me are wearing our kimonos carrying the Hyuga armorial. Hinata is beautiful. She took a few weight these last years, because she trains less, but she's beautiful as ever. She starts to be known in the doctor community, and the microseals became her speciality. She's the only Ninja medical to practise this technique, and she develops it gradually. We greet the other parents whose children enter school today. Like all those of her age, Alia is very excited and she jumps with impatience, without releasing my hand. She's in a hurry to enter "the great school of Ninja". After the reception speech of the Hokage, the teacher calls the children. When she hears "Hyuga Alia", my daughter releases my hand and leaves, running to join her class. I have like a pinching in the heart, to see her leaving, alone, on the way of the shinobi. Leaving us behind her, us, her parents. She had grown. She's growing.

Soon to follow...


	31. In the dreams of a little girl

Chapter 31: In the dreams of a little girl  
Hello, today it's me, Alia Hyuga, who tells the story! I'm 7 years old, and I'm learning how to become a Shinobi. Before, I trained just with my Dad, my Mom and Naruto (he's a friend of Dad and Mom, I like him!). But now, I go to the Ninjas Academy! It's great! We learn lots and lots of things, and I have lots of friends. Dad and Mom also, they went to this school a long time ago. And you know what? I have better grades than them in Ninjutsu, professor Iruka says that I'm very gifted for that. On the other hand, I don't like Genjutsu. And about Taijutsu, since I have Dad who trains me at home, I'm the first of my class in this lesson!

You see, all goes well for me... except that... you know... but... don't repeat it to anybody! In fact, I have lots of odd dreams. Initially, it's very black, and that it's fearsome. Then then I walk in a large corridor, with water on the ground. And then, there's a very very large cage, with behind a large animal. I don't see very well what kind of animal because it's very black inside, and then... I fear of going too near. The large animal, it has Biiiiiig claws and biiiiiiig teeth. It must be painful when it bites.

You won't make fun of me, okay...? But, the first time that I saw it... and well I was so afraid that... I peed in my bed. I awoke suddenly, and my bed, it was wet. I cried and I called Mom. She came to comfort me, and she didn't even thunder me. I tried to ell her the nightmare, but I didno't manage to explain it well. Fortunately, I believe that Mom understood nevertheless, and I saw that she was very very anxious. My nightmare frightened her too! . And my Dad too, and Naruto. Everyone is very afraid of my nightmare. Then, I decided that I wouldn't frighten them anymore, and that I won't tell them my other nightmares. And then, in any case, I'm not too afraid of the nightmare anymore. I took the habit. I don't want that my Mom and my Dad are anxious. Then I won't say them anything on my nightmares. It's the first reason.  
The large animal behind the door said to me that he won't ever attack me, because I was his daughter. The big beast is totally wrong! My Dad has white eyes, and not the beast!

Good, then, but... he doesn't say only silly things, the large animal. It's for that reason that I stay in the dream room to listen to him. It's is easy to leave, I just must awake!

When I see the beast in my dream, he tells me lots of powerful techniques, especially in Ninjutsu. It's too hard for me to use them now, because I don't have much Chakra. But the large animal said that, in fact, I have lots and lots and lots of Chakra, and that all this Chakra had been locked up in a seal maid bye Mom. The first time that he said that that, I was very angry! My mom, she never made a seal on me! She's a kind Mom! And then, I awoke.

And I looked with my Byakugan in my back. I saw the small black spot, there, bellow. And by increasing my sight much, I saw that it was a seal. A micro-seal, like the one which only my Mom can do. Then, I was very very sad, that my Mom made a seal on me. It's like she betrayed me. Then I won't say anything to her about the large animal. It's the second reason.

In fact, he was right, the large animal. With the jutsu that he showed me this night, I could broke a little the seal of Mom, but only in my dream, it's not for truth. And then, guess what... I had tails which appeared! It was very funny, above the buttocks, I had four hairy tails of the same color as my hair. I didn't understand why. Then the large animal showed me his back, and he too, he had hairy tails, but not the same color. He said: "It's the proof that you're my daughter, you're a Fox-girl." And then I had fangs and claws, and, and... and my Dad, he's not my Dad. It's the third reason.

There, just when I awake, I cry. Dad, he's not Dad, he lied to me. And Mom too. And the true is... I'm not a true daughter, I'm a vixen-girl. And I'm very very sad. And if Dad and Mom don't like anymore Alia, And if really tails and claws and teeth appears a day , And... And... I don't want!

Because I cry too loud, Papa hears and comes to see me.  
Neji: "Alia, my treasure, what's happened? You had a nightmare?"  
Alia:"Y... Ye... Yes! Ouinn!"  
Dad lights the light and carries me in his arms. I'm relieved to be in Dad'sarms, even if he's not my Dad for truth.  
Neji: "My little treasure, it's over. It's just a nightmare, it's not real."  
Alia: "What is in the dreams, it's not true? really?"  
Neji: "No, you just have to open the eyes, and the unpleasant dreams are gone."   
Then perhaps the large animal is just a dream, perhaps my Dad is really my Dad, perhaps... but, it's complicated, because the easy jutsus that the large animal learned me, they work when I'm awake. The seal of my Mom, it's here in the bottom of my back... which is true? which is not true?

Rocked by my Dad, my eyes closes, I want to sleep . And I falls asleep, gently... and I come back to the wet room, to the large animal which is my true Dad in the dreams.

Kyubi is his name.

TBC


	32. Water clones and drops

Chapter 32: Water clones and drops

-POV Neji-  
Since this night when she dreamed of Kyubi, Alia worried us, Hinata and me. She has nightmares, but refuses to tell us about them. Sometimes, she looks at us with distrust... As if she didn't trust her own parents. What does upset her in her dreams? All, Hinata, Naruto, I, we try not to show our concern. But, she's a true Hyuga girl, she's able to read our emotions and our feelings on our faces bodies. Do we have to already tell her about Kyubi, her true father? But she's still so small. How will she react? And then, I don't want... I don't want that she stops calling me Dad.  
My dear little daughter, you're sleeping. You're dreaming, I see you agitating in your sleep. I'm anxious.

-POV Alai-

Plic. Plic. Plic. It's the noise of water in the wet room.  
Plic. Plic. Plic. It's the noise of the water which squirts when I try some jutsus with my dad-fox.  
Plic. Plic. Plic. It's the noise of the tears of my dad-fox. He's very sad, locked up all alone in this very wet cage, since a very very very long time. There's never nobody who comes to play with him, except me.  
Alia: "But why are you in a cage, Kyubi?"  
Kyubi: "My dear little daughter, why don't you want to call me Father? I'm your true father. My dear vixen daughter "

I think a little. Father, it's not like Dad. Dad, it's the Dad who is not in the dream. And then, this poor Fox, he seems so sad, he even cries. I see large tears which fall from his muzzle, which sounds "Plic Plic Plic" on the water ground. All this water on the ground, they are all tears?  
Alia: "I will, F.. Father."   
The Fox makes move his tails, which splash everywhere. He seems happy now.  
Kyubi: "You're a good girl, Alia. To thank you, I'll give you a surprise. I'll teach you a new jutsu. But, don't forget. You aren't allowed to use it unless I do say so. You're still too young to decide all alone to use such powerful jutsus."  
Alia: "And when I would be tall, I could use them when I want?"  
Kyubi: "Of course, when you're tall, you'll be strongest, with all the techniques that I teach you, my daughter.The strongest of the vixen. My daughter, Yonbi."  
Alia: "Yon-Bi?"  
Kyubi: "It means four tails. You have four tails of power, therefore Yonbi."  
It's funny. Yonbi. Four tails, it means that I'm four times strong, then!  
The sun wake me up and I leave the dream. It's already time to eat and go to the school.  
Hinata: "Hello my treasure, did you sleep well?"  
Alia: "Yes! "  
My mom smiles to me. My nice Mom. But also my Mom who lied me, and who made a seal to make disappear my Fox tails.  
Alia: "Today, at school, there's a test, then you need to give me lots of snacks."   
Neji: "Really? A test about what?"  
Alia: " Ninjutsu! Then, what kind of snacks are you giving me?"  
My Dad laughs. My nice Dad. But also my Dad who isn't my Dad for truth.   
Hinata: "I think that brioche make the deal, what you do think, Neji?"  
Neji: "If you eat too much brioche, Alia, you'll end up ressembling them and becoming very fat and round, my treasure, like a girl-brioche."  
Alia: "It's not true!"

Mom nevertheless give me brioches, and Dad accompanies me at school. It's professor Iruka who make the test. It's a control about Clones. It's alright, I'm rather good, I manage to make two clones. My friends, they just manage to do one. It was me the first of the class in Ninjutsu at the last test. But now, there's Souchi in the class.

He's small, 5 years old. He's Sasuke's son. I know Sasuke, it's the one Naruto love. It's a little odd, because Soushi and his Mom don't live with Sasuke and Naruto. But, good, this is some adult problem. And well, it seems that Soushi is a genius. He even entered to Ninja Academy whereas he's is too small.  
I don't like him. It's true that he's strong. But not as strong as me! I have better grades in taijutsu. I'm really better than him! Professor Iruka is questioning him and... waaaaah, he makes three clones! Three true clones, which can move well! But, but, but... I can't make three clones! He'll have a better grade than me. No, I don't want! I must manage to make 4 clones... But, with Henge No Jutsu, I can't... I know! I know what I'll do!

Iruka: "Alia Hyuga."  
I go down in front of the blackboard. I make the signs well and I shout "Kage Bunshin!"  
And here! I manage in making four clones! All the class is impressed, even professor Iruka: "It's... it's it very well, Alia."  
To tell the truth, I used a jutsu that the Fox learned to me. Normally, I'm not allowed... but... it's almost the same than cloning, no? And I'll have a better note than Soushi, I'll be still the first!

In the pause, Iruka asks me: "It's Naruto who taught you this jutsu, Alia? You know, you need to pay attention when you use it, the jutsu asks much chakra. I prefer that you use normal Henge when you're at school."  
Alia: "Yes, sensei!"  
Why does he believe that it's Naruto who taught me that? It's Kyubi who taught me! But since I must keep it secret, there's nothing wrong. And the brioches of Mom are good!

At the end of day, Mom is waiting to bring me back home, and Professor Iruka comes with me to speak to her.  
Iruka: "Hello Mrs. Hyuga."  
Hinata: "Hello professor Iruka. Then, did Alia work well?"  
Iruka: "Yes, she succeed to the test very well. Moreover, she surprised me. She did a Kage Bunshin. I'm sure that it's Naruto who taught her this technique!"  
Hinata is surprised: "Naruto? I didn't know... Alia, did Naruto teach you this jutsu."  
Mom looks at me with attention. I don't know why, but she seems anxious.Did I do something wrong?  
Hinata: "Alia, my darling, is Naruto the one who taught you?"

I make no with my head, I start to feel uneasy. Mom seems increasingly anxious, she guessed something about the Fox? But she doesn't know the Fox, my Mom, it's only in the dream.  
Hinata: "Alia, say me, who taught you the Kage Bunshin?"  
I continue to shake my head, I'm not allowed to say it. I see well that it's serious, I sees it on Mom's face. I'm afraid. Perhaps I did a bad thing. Perhaps I'll be locked up in a cage, like Kyubi.  
Hinata: "Alia, my darling, you can say to your Mom..."  
Iruka: "Alia, Kage Bunshin is a normally a prohibited jutsu. You must say us how you learned it."

I feel very bad now. Then, it was really a bad bad bad thing? But Kyubi can do it... because of that, he's in a cage? Then, me also, I'll be locked up in a cage? All alone, in the black? I don't want!  
Alia: "I don't want! I don't want to be locked up in the cage!"  
I'm very afraid. Then I run away. I made lots of clone which goes in all the directions, and I disappear in the forest. I used all the tricks taht the Fox taught me, and I succeeded to escape. I hide inside a tree. I feel very unhappy. I cry. I want my Mom, I want my Dad... but they'll lock up me in the cage or make me a seal... Ouin, ouin, ouin!  
I cried much, much. So much that I fell asleep, and I arrived in the very wet room.  
Alia: "Father! Father! they want to put me in the cage!"


	33. three fathers

Chapter 33: three fathers

----- Neji POV---

No panic, I must... to not panic... alright... I won't panic... stay calm.  Alia have disappeared. I just learned it by Hinata. Something happened at school, and Alia ran away. She succeeded escaping Hinata, the four chunins who was in the school and the two jounins who're guarding in this part of the village.  Neji: "But how can she...?"  Hinata: "She used Kage bunshin, as well as many Ninjutsu and Genjutsu of very high level"  Neji: " High level techniques? Who...?"  Hinata: "Who teach her, that's the problem! I checked at Naruto, and it's not him, neither the other members of our family, nor the professors... and it's somebody about which she doesn't want to speak. It's for this reasan that she ran away. And also... she spoke about a cage...and according to Naruto..."  Neji: "What? "  Hinata: "When he met Kyuubi... he was locked up in a cage"

Kyuubi. Hinata pronounced these words with semi-voice, so that nobody hears them. Could it be... could be it that my small Alia met the Fox? The one who give her the four tails...  Neji: "But Alia doesn't know about... Naruto, and the Fox... her birth.."  Hinata: "We didn't tell her, but if, in one way or another, she spoke with the Fox..."  Neji: "He could have told her..."

Then she knows... she knows that I'm not her father. I feel so alone now, like being abandoned. Hinata caresses my arms with her hands.  Hinata: "Neji. Trust your daughter."

--- Ext POV

The chunins and the jounins have dispersed in the forest to search. This is serious, the Hyuga heiress have disappeared. She must be found at any costs, before somebody of other seize her. Among the Ninjas sent by the Hokage to search of the young girl, the more tense is undoubtedly Naruto. The anguish tears his belly, like a burn, the concern runs in his veins and makes his heart beats precipitately. His daughter disappeared. Irritated by Sasuke who tried to retain him and to calm him, Naruto ended up to leave him behind thanks to a brutal boost of speed.

After a few minutes of an unrestrained race in the trees, Naruto looks around him. Sasuke didn't catch up with him. Great. He jumps to the ground, changing his road. He acts by instinct. He seems to feel the presence of his daughter, to know where she is. According to this diffuse feeling, he threads between the bushes. The burn of concern is increasingly powerful, the pain darkening his judgement. He only thinks about finding her, of finding his daughter, her small Alia.

Behind, in the forest, Sasuke notes that he lost the track of his teammate and lover. Sasuke is supposed to seek the young girl , but now, it's rather Naruto who worries him. He wasn't in his normal state. Of course, Naruto is easy to be ignited, and especially about her daughter. But he was more furious than usually, his chakra literally spouting out by all the pores of his skin. A rustle of sheet make the Uchiwa turn over abruptly, but it's only Neji who has just caught up with him.  Neji: "Then?"  Sasuke: "I lost Naruto too. Something is happening, his chakra was more bubbling that usually."

Neji casts a glance quickly around, extending his glance as far as he can, when a dark red spot draws his attention. A dark spot of massive chakra. Concentrating more his byakugan, he sees Naruto inside mass which resembles a quadruped more and more.  Neji: "I sees him."  Sasuke: "Which direction?"  Neji: "There. I'll catch up with him. Could you go back to the village to warn the Kage and Hinata? "  Sasuke: "I come with you."  Neji: "You better warn Hinata that the Fox appears. I believe that she'll know what to do."  Sasuke: "You say me that the Fox appears, and you want that I go back to the village?!!"  Neji: "I'm the only one who can follow his chakra track, and the village must be ready to react if the situation turn bad. I think that Hinata will need you there."  Sasuke tightens his fists and leaves, running towards the village. He understands this fear now, this anguish in which Naruto lived. Fear of being given up, fear of seeing him to move away... It's now Sasuke's turn to live this fear, to see Naruto leaving alone whereas he stays behind. It's with Sasuke's turn to rely on his companion, to believe and wait. until he returns.

A small form between the roots of a tree, well hidden. Naruto feels his heart to explodes with relief. She's here, Alia. He stops next to the tree and kneels to catch it. She seems to sleep peacefully and he tries to take her in his arms without waking it. But when he touches the small girl, he collapses, inert, his heart aspired in the common dream of Alia and Kyubi.

A little deafened, Naruto looks around him. The water on the ground, the cold and gray walls... an environment which he already saw, once, a few years ago. He advances in the corridor, and there, in a large room...  Naruto: "Alia!!!"  She seems so tiny in front of the thick bar and the gigantic silhouette of Kyubi, and yet he sees only her. She's concentrating in the recitation of a strange incantation, her two hands on the seal stuck to one of the bars of the cage. She doesn't hear the voice of Naruto who runs towards her.

On the other hand, Kyubi have seen his presence. Stretching his chops in a mocker grin, he passes his long fingers between the bars of the cage to surround the small girl with his claws and prevent Naruto to reach her.  Kyubi: "Good girl, you're almost there. Soon, we'll finally join together."

Naruto's fists fall down with violence on the black horn of the claws, but without result. In this world of dream, he hasn't any power, nor capacity. He can only see Alia by the slits between the claws and tries to call her: "Alia! Alia! Stop! This is dangerous!"  But she doesn't hear him, too concentrated on her jutsu... or perhaps she doesn't want to listen to him. The dark chakra of the young girl runs between her fingers like water, soaking more and more the seal which darkened and twists.  Naruto: "Alia!! Stop!! The Fox is a very dangerous demon!"  Alia twich.

With a single movement of finger, the Fox sends the young man to fall down in the water a little further.  Kyubi: "My small Yonbi, my very dear daughter, I'm the only one who told you the truth. I'm your only true father, the only one who will protect you from the Ninjas which want to lock up you, as they locked up me, the Fox."  Naruto: "It's a lie, He isn't your father, Alia! Believe me, nobody want to lock up you... "  Kyubi: "If I am not her father, then why is she a girl-fox?"  With a feeling of frozen terror, Naruto notices the four dark tails of the small girl which undulate at the bottom of her back. The kyuubi pushes more his advantage: "Human fears the Foxes, they lock up them. If ever they find my small Yonbi, she will be pursued, wounded, hated! You should know, you who knew hatred, you who were persecuted because I lived in you. And you want that a so adorable girl know this martyrdom?"

The trembling voice of Alia made the Kyubi conceal: "Father...I'm afraid."  Kyubi: "Don't worry, my dear small daughter. Your father is the most powerful of the Foxes, I'll be able to protect you from all the human who want to harm you."  Naruto: "But nobody want to harm you, Alia! We're all very anxious, everyone seek you, your dad, your mom... "  Alia: "He's not my Dad!!"  Naruto: "But your mom, do you think about your mom? And your Dad too, he loves you much. You would pain him if he hears that "  With a small voice, Alia answers: "They're liars."

But she seems less sure than before. Kyubi lets escape a deaf growl: "Don't listen to him, Yonbi, he tries to decontentrate you to waste time. They're all searching you, and if they catch you... you'll end up in a cage, for always!"  With an acute cry of terror, the small girl contracts her hands on the seal, shouting the litany of the signs with a trembling voice.

A metal tinkling, an acute squeaking.

Kyubi pushes the iron bars with all his power, his nine tails agitated like an ocean in storm, accompanying Alia by his deep voice. Suddenly, in a fragment of unreal silence, the seal breaks. A tsunami of red chakra breaks through the bars, carrying Naruto in the flow, submerging the gray room and corridors which formed the seal, before spouting out a geyser by the red spiral on Naruto's body and spreading around with a wild cry.

Kyubi is returned in this world.

The bodies of Naruto and Alia disappeared. In the place, a large russet-red fox and a small indigo vixen make their tails Naruto while they howls. The Fox and his daughter, one and the other just released of their seal. Hardly ten meter behind, Neji falls to his knees. He arrived too late

TBC


	34. Movements toward the Foxes

Chapter 34: Movements towards the Foxes

The howls of Kyubi are enough to start a panic among the inhabitants of the village, ninja and civil, and the Hokage pains to gather her troops and organize the attack... and above all, she can't decide what to do.

Hinata, more or less, understood what had happened, and that the second Fox is her little Alia. What Hinata fears more now isn't the Fox, but that the other Ninjas attack her daughter. Hinata has faith in her child, she won't harm the people of the village, at least as long she won't feel threatened. But the frightened Ninjas are unaware of this fact and they'll be difficult to reassure. The concern gives some wings to Hinata and she run to the main place. She tries to pass through the crowd of panicked shinobis who are shouting in front of the Hokage. The compact mass of the people is unfortunately unbreakable for the young mother. They too, they have their anguishes and their fears, they also require orders of the Hokage.

But Hinata isn't in a position to be patient. She must intervene before the Hokage launches the attack. Quickly, she turns on her points of feet, carrying a liquid mass of chakra in her movement. It's Neji who had helped her to master this technique. The ball of twirling chakra spread and make fly the crowd, clearing the access to Hokage. The surprise imposes the silence on the place, and Hinata shouts: "Hokage-sama! The second Fox should not be attacked! "

Hokage turns toward the young woman: "Hinata, is she really...?"

Hinata: "Yes. I have an idea, but we must find Naruto first and... "

The others shinobis don't all share her opinion:

" find him and finish with him, once of all!!!"

"the survival of the village is concerned..."

"This dirty Fox child... because of him."

Hinata shakes, thinking about Alia and Naruto. But before she has the time to answer, a black shade falls down in front of the chunin who has just spoken, and punch him direct in the face.

Sasuke: "Never speak bad about Naruto."

Then, he turns in front of the Hokage to defer the situation: "Neji is already after Naruto, I know where they're. But it seems that Hinata can do something."

The thought of Neji fighting the Fox freezes Hinata. Her heart starts to beat wildly while all her members start to tremble.

Hinata: "Neji is over there...?"

A new howl makes vibrate the atmosphere, and, far away, the Ninjas can see Kyubi who turns towards them his russet-red head, showing his hooks. He will make them pay. He will make them pay these years locked up in this wet and black cage. He will make them pay to have stand up against him, Kyubi, one of the most powerful demon of this Earth. To calm his rage, simply stripe the village of the world won't be enough. He'll kill all the human on his road, until there remains none of these poor wretches insects crawling on the surface, and who dared to raise their weapons against him! When all is finished, the whole world will be his territory, his and his daughter's!

The hokage takes again the initiative quickly: "All Chuunins and Jounins, prepare to defend the village! Post on cliffs to take hom from top! Our only target is the Russet-red Fox! The genins, help evacuate the civil towards the forest of the other side! Go!"

The Ninjas disperse in a wink, leaving in the place only the Hokage, Sasuke and Hinata. The powerful voice of Hokage made Hinata calm. She tries reassure by thinking that Neji is very close to Alia, at least.

Hinata: " Hokage, I'll join Naruto and Neji, I'll try to seal again the Fox. If there remain pieces of the old seal, I can do it."

Hokage: "I trust you, Hinata. As long as Alia isn't a threat, we'll concentrate only on Kyubi. We'll save time, do quickly."

Hinata: "Sasuke, guides me. Bring me where are Naruto, Neji... and my daughter."

In the forest, Neji just sees above him the indigo head of the small Vixen rising towards the russet-red head of the large Fox. She groans, Neji sees that she's afraid, as he would like to take her in his arms, to speak gently to her... but she doesn't see him. She's out of his reach. Kyubi stops his howls and rubs his muzzle against the one of her daughter, to reassure her. The heart of Neji tightens more. This is what he fears the most... that she forgets him.

"... ji ... Neji... "

The young Hyuga starts, and turns his attention on the ground around him. It's Naruto's voice. He's here! He leans against a tree, and tries to advance, but stumbles and fall to his knees.

Neji: "Naruto, how are you?"

Naruto: "I'm fine... I feel only... empty, tired. Alia... The kyubi... "

Briefly, Naruto tells Neji what happened in the seal room. He's as down as Neji. But they hardly have the time to cry on themselves. A hairy leg lands on the ground right next them and makes them jump at cover. But the Fox didn't feel their presence. It's the Vixen's leg, Alia's leg, which has just tries to move.

Neji whispers to Naruto: "I'll try to go up on her head. I'll speak to her. Naruto wait here for Hinata."

Naruto agree. But before Neji rise, Naruto hold him by the arm: "Neji... Alia, she's your daughter. She's my daughter, isn't it...?"

Neji: "Yes"

TBC


	35. Discussions of fathers

Chaptitre 35: Discussions of fathers with their daughter

_Yes, She's our daughter. She's not Fox's daughter._ Clinging to this thought to comfort himself, Neji approaches carefully the purple leg which rises and fall, as if Alia doesn't know where she can put her legs without destroying something.

Here, she'll stop here! Neji runs on the legs of his "little" Alia, quickly reaching the shoulder, then the neck.

The large purple head turns over, and stops when she recognizes the one who's calling her.

Neji: "Alia! It's me! It's Dad!"

The large white eyes shine in the purple fur, saying her fear. Alia is lost, she doesn't understand anymore what's happening. She doesn't even dare to move anymore, because of the fear of crushing something.

_Why all became so small? _

_Why did Dad even become so small?_

_I want to go in Dad's arms ! _

_Dad! _

The sad groaning of Alia makes the Kyubi turn toward her, preventing him to attack the village. When he sees Neji on the neck of his daughter, he howls with rage: "Moves away from my daughter!! Filthy insect! "

This human had well taken care on Alia during the previous years, but now that she's a Vixen, he can only be a threat for her. All the human hate and fear the Foxes. All Shinobis want to track them and kill them.

Forgetting about Konoha, Kyubi approaches slowly his daughter, watching for the small shinobi on his neck... too close to the head. It's dangerous. The little vixen is vulnerable.The Fox is ready to leap and tear off this parasitewith a singleblow of tooth if he sees only one suspect move . Neji too keeps a close eyes on the Fox, ready to dodge the attack.

Neji: "Alia, do you hear me? Answer me... "

The acute voice of the girl ends up leaving the thick throat: "Dad... Dad... I'm afraid... what happens to me?"

The Fox thunders: "He's not your father, Yonbi! I am your father! And as the beloved girl of the Fox, you're also a noble and majestic Fox. You frees yourself from your poor human envelope "

Alia: "I'm a Fox... really? I'm not anymore a little girl? "

Neji: "You're not a Fox, Alia!"

To hide in a zone where two gigantic foxes are moving, breaking the trees with the tiniest movement of tail and the rock under their weight isn't easy even for Shinobis. However, two of them are trying to progress in the zone, to join a third Shinobi, obviously exhausted. Sasuke is the firstto reach Naruto, followed by Hinata.

Sasuke: "Still alive?"

It's his manner of worrying.

Naruto: "Don't worry, it's not a small Fox which can have me!"

The tense face of Hinata leans toward the young man.

Hinata " Naruto, what happens? How is the seal, Is it broken? Could I look at the seal?"

Naruto removes his jacket and shirt to show her and explains: "Alia used an odd jutsu which had weaken the seal. It ends up yielding under the pressure of the Fox."

Hinata looks on Naruto's belly. The old signs are deformed but they aren't completely gone.

Sasuke: "She made this justu when you found Alia ...? However, I saw Kyubi's power pouring out before... "

Naruto: "No, it's not that. Alia was already in the seal room before I found here... "

Hinata: "the seal room?"

Naruto: "You remember, I had told you. Once,a long time ago, I had seen the Fox directly, and I had spoken to him. Well, when I touched Alia, I ended there. Then she broke the seal on the bars, and the Fox flied away."

Hinata: "Then.. only this part of the seal is broken ... there's still a chance."

Naruto: "What do you mean?"

Hinata: "Alia haven't completely destroy the seal, she had just damaged the Key. The cage isn't broken... better, the bond isn't broken. The Fox is always connected to Naruto. And with me. We'll reconstitute the seal, and introducing a small modification. The most difficult will be to weaken Kyubi enough to force him to go back inside the seal."

Hinata takes in her malette all her tools. With a fine brush and a needle, she leans on the belly of Naruto. Normal eyes would see only red lines, but Hinata can see the fine characters impregnated with chakra, reduced in scattered lines. She knows enough the seal, she's able to assemble the pieces again.

The large head of Kyubi is now very close to Alia's neck. Neji must hide under the ear of his daughter, but she continues to follow him with her glance. She's undecided, hesitant. Neji continues to speak to her.

Neji: "It's true... I'm not your true father, Alia. But I love you, I love you like my daughter. You're my only and single daughter. Mom and me, we didn't want to say you the truth immediately... We thought that you're too young. "

Alia: "Dad... Alia did a bad thing... No?"

Neji: "... Yes, it was a bad thing, to free the Fox. Alia, he's dangerous "

Alia: "Then... I'll be punished? I don't want to go in the cage. I don't want... "

Neji: "Alia, you're a little girl, a nice little girl. We don't lock up the girl inside a seal. The Fox was locked up because he was really malicious. He ate lots of people, he crushed lots of houses and burned lots of villages. "

Fox: "Who care abour these miserables human!?"

Absorbed in the discussion with his daughter, Neji underestimated the distance which separated him from Kyubi. Just in time, he notices a movement and leaps of the neck of the small Vixen. The russet-red leg misses him , he avoided it, but now he moved away from his daughter... and he falls straight to the ground.

Alia: "DAD!!!!"

TBC


	36. Yonbi's choice

Chapter 36: Yonbi's choice

The others Ninjas doesn't stay inactive during this time. The old generation of Ninja has dominated their fear of the Fox and are is helping the younger Ninjas. The villagers are leaving the village in constant and regular flows while Jounins organize a line of defence. They're waiting nothing but the signal of the Hokage.

But it seems that Kyubi has a problem with Yonbi, since he has turned his back on the village to look at her.

Tsunade can relax a little, she doesn't need to launch the attack now: "We're staying in defensive mode. If Kyubi doesn't express the desire to attack us, we won't provoke him!"

Alia tried to catch her father with her large leg, which deadened his fall... and prevented Kyubi to crush Neji on the ground. Alia shouts: "Father! Don't harm him make!!"

The kyubi thunders his child: "Moves away from him! It's dangerous! Shinobis are afraid of the Foxes and they chase them! He could wound you "

Alia: "It's not true! it's..."

Father... this single word makes Neji suffer. To hear his daughter calling the Fox... Father... is hard.

Neji notices Sasuke behind a bush, beckoning to join him. Neji doesn't want to risk to move away from Alia and he send a clone to Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Finally, you took your time to notice me. Hinata and Naruto are hidden just a little further. Hinata reconstituted a part of the seal, now we must attract Kyubi inside before closing it again."

Neji: "Explain me the plan... if you have one."

Sasuke: " The plan is... to attract Kyubi in the seal room. It's partly destroyed, but not the part which was within Hinata. Alia knows this room, she should know instinctively how to enter. She must take the Kyubi with her. Hinata will finish the seal at this instant."

Neji feels his blood frozen: "Alia... would stay captive of the seal...?"

Sasuke: "Hinata affirms that she'll manage to lock up Kyubi only."

Neji says yes with his head, but his heart isn't there. He fears too much for his daughter. If, by misfortun, she's taken in the seal... Even if they can free her after, she'll feel definitively betrayed...

Neji's glance searchs in the forest, and finds Hinata, leaning on Naruto. She's looking at him. In spite of the distance between them, Neji feels like they're face to face. Her lips articulate: "Trust me."

Neji makes a small sign of hand, then the clone dissipates. There isn't other choices. If she doesn't try to restore the seal, the Shinobis will launch the attack, and Alia will be taken in the fight. Konoha, but also all the near villages can be devastated by Kyubi's power.

Avoiding with address the legs of Kyubi, Alia moves back more and more. She wants to protects her Dad who's climbing again her leg to speak to her. When he arrives near her purple ear, he explains to her: "Alia, Mom is here, very close, she's hiding. But don't say where, or Kyubi will eat her!"

The white eyes of Alia locates indeed her mother, in the forest, and Naruto. She asks: "Naruto, what happens to him? he doesn't move... "

Neji: "He's just tired, he's sleeping. Listen well. The Fox is a very dangerous demon. He can destroy the house, the village, even the school if we don't prevent him. Then he should sealed in the cage."

Alia: "No! It's not nice! I don't want to lock him in the cage! The poor one... "

Neji: "Alia, if Kyubi doesn't return in his cage, all the Ninjas will fight him. Me, Mom, Grandfather, the teachers, the Hokage... everyone. And much will die. We need your help, Alia. You, are you not a Shinobi? You want to let Kyubi destroy our village?"

Alia: "No... but... but..."

Neji: "He must be locked up, Alia..."

Kyubi feels that something is happening. If Shinobis didn't attack him directly yet, it means that they're setting a trap. And the small human in the ear of her daughter could be part of this trap. Kyubi agitates his nine tails with anger, making a violent wind rise. Then he spits three small balls of chakra, which take the shapes of small russet-red foxes and fly directly towards Alia's ear. Frightened, she jumps and avoids them, but they follows her.

Kyubi: "don't move, they'll remove the human of your ear."

Alia: "Father, don't harm me!"

Kyubi: "The Shinobis are setting a trap, I'm sure. Don't listen to them, or you'll be caught too!!"

Neji continues to speak to his daughter: "It's true, we're preparing a trap to lock him up, Alia, and we needs your help.We must brings Kyubi back to his cage. I'm sour that you know how to do... "

Alia: "But... but..."

Neji: "Mom will close again the cage as soon as you put Kyubi inside, my dear. And all will be finished. You'll become again a nice little girl."

Neji believes in it firmly. Alia is a small girl, she has the aspect of a Fox only because of the influence of Kyubi.

Alia: "I'm afraid... Dad... "

Neji: "I'm here, my dear. I'm always with you. I'll come with you and I'll protect you. And it's Mom who will close the cage. You know that she makes good seals. "

Kyubi createds more little clones and now they're flying in cloud around the Vixen. Some land on her purple fur and they go up towards her ear. Neji figghts them one by one, but their number does nothing but grow.

Neji: "Quickly, Alia, I won't hold eternally! Take along the Kyubi!"

Alia starts to advance with hesitant step towards her father, but this one feels the danger.

Kyubi: "Yonbi, you won't betray your own father? It's theses Ninjas who try to tighten a trap. Don't believe them, Yonbi!"

Alia shouts: "I'm not Yonbi!! I'm Alia! "

Then she leaps towards the Fox. He could easily push her back, but he would risk to wound her. And the Fox doesn't want that. He doesn't want to harm his daughter. Without defending, he lets her plant her small fangs in the fur of his leg. Alia closes her eyes and thinks of the large room full of water. She wants to go back there. In a sudden russet-red and indigo cloud, the two Foxes disappear suddenly, to the great surprise of the majority of Shinobis.

Neji also has disappeared.


	37. Kyubi's choice

Chapter 37: The choice of Kyubi

In a splash of water, the Fox, the Vixen and Neji landed on a solid surface which was formerly the ground of the seal room. Around them, the walls are twisted and blackened, they are split by large cracks opening on nothing, on the vacuum. The ground too is borken in pieces, but the water doesn't run out by the opening. Floating above the vacuum, the liquid mass seems to cling to what remains of the thick iron bars which retained Kyubi.

Alia opens her eyes and releases the leg of her father. she trembles on her legs.Because of emotion, because of tiredness. Her white eyes full of fear, she looks at the large head of Kyubi above her. She notices his closed eyes, his low ears. Even the undulating movement of his tails is less sharp than before.

With a small voice, she asks: "You're sad, Father?"

Kyubi: "Yonbi... Alia, why did you betray me? Did I betray you? Why did you reject me?"

Alia leans on her legs to seek the glance, so burning usually, of the Fox. She tries to explain: "But I, ... I don't want that the village is destroyed! I don't want that Dad, Mom, Grand-father, Aunt Hanabi, everyone... die! I don't want that all is broken! I want... I want... "

The tears start to run from her large white eyes while she continues: "I want... to become again a small girl. I want go home, with Mom and Dad! I want to go to the academy and to become Shinobi... I don't want to be a malicious demon Renard!"

With Dad, she said "with Dad". Neji heard almost only this word. How happy! He cherishes with his hand the purple fur of his daughter.

Neji: "Alia, We'll go homme all together, don't cry anymore. Dad is here. "

The Fox sit in the water, without trying to escape by the many cracks of the room. He could flee now. He could find his freedom, run away alone, leave far from these poor creatures who're living on the surface... but... his daughter, his small Vixen...

Large tears run from her eyes, she groans. She's unhappy. And the Fox hasunderstood that he's the culprit. He gently rubs his muzzle against the one of his daughter to comfort her. Bur the very powerful Kyubi can't calm the tears of a small Vixen. It's not so simple, not as easy as to kill hundreds of human and to shave villages. Kyubi can do all that. But he doesn't know how to prevent his daughter from being unhappy because of him.

Large sorrow, large sobs. A despair, large as violet Vixen, floods the seal room, floods the incandescant heart of the Fox. How can flames burn under all this despair?

The Fox has a deep sigh. He sees the walls gradually being closed again, the ground becoming again flat, the bars of the cage rectifying. His prison is being rebuilt. Outside, the white eyes woman is remaking the spiral seal on Naruto's belly, assisted by Jiraya. Does he have nothing anymore but two choices? To flee or to stay?

To flee. To give up his daughter, to never see her again. To live, unceasingly tracked by human, these so small creatures, unimportant, but who are covering and transforming the world. Strange beings, in the heart more powerful than him.

To stay. To wait without defending until the cage is closed again on him. To stay for always in this wet room, without being able to live and move, and seeing his daughter only in her dreams. And then, disapear forever at the same time as his carrier.

He, the Fox, can't he find another solution? another answer, as these human do, each time , to fight him and to win against him. Can he accept a sacrifice for another form of victory?

Kyubi looks at his small violet Vixen, and blows on her muzzle. In a pink cloud of smoke, the great form of the Vixen disapear and the fine body Alia with her four small tails appears. With support, Neji falls to the ground, and catch up his daughter with accuracy before she land in the cold water. Relieved, he tightens her against him with forces. Alia cries if happiness in Neji's arms. It's so reassuring, so reassuring to be in Dad's arms , to hear him say: "It's finished, my treasure, we'll go home soon, with mom."

The glance of the Fox overhangs these two small human, and Kyubi has a mocker smile. He makes slap his nine tails, making spout out the water. The water which was used to stabilize the seal agitates under the impulse of Kyubi's chakra and begin to whirl. Carried by a wave, Neji and Alia passed through a crack and disappear in the vacuum...and they suddenly appear just next to Naruto.

Hinata: "Neji! Alia!!!"

She can't raise from her work and the seal, but Neji reads her joy on her radiant face. Under the hands of Hinata and Jiraya, red and black signs twist and agitate on Naruto's belly, in spite of the pressure which they exert.

Jiraya: "Neji, what's happening inside?"

Neji: "The Fox had created a swirl in water."

Jiraya: "A swirl? What does he try to do??"

Suddenly, in a geyser of water melted with red chakra, a mass of colossal energy spouts out the Naruto's navel and pushes back Hinata, Jiraya, Sasuke, Neji and Alia. Then water and chakra fall down them, soaking them completely. Hinata and Jiraya raise immediately to look at the seal on Naruto, but it doesn't show anymore sign of activity. The seal is closed again from inside.

Hinata and Jiraya look with perplexity. With a detached face, not to show his concern, Sasuke leans near Naruto who makes him the sign of the victory with a bright smile. He doesn't seem very disturbed by the event. On the other hand, Hinata falls like a mass in Neji's arms, Neji who holds already Alia and wavers under the shock.

Neji: "Hinata!"

Alia: "Mom! Mom!"

But she seems to have lost conscience.


	38. The last trick of the Fox

Chapter 38: The last trick of the Fox

The nurses vainly try to keep quiet the group which is agitating in the hospital waiting room. Between Neji who walks in circle while carrying a crying Alia, Naruto who badgers the doctors to know what happen, Sasuke who chokes of jealousy in a corner because Naruto worry too much for Hinata, and Jiraya who tries to calm Naruto... it's too much agitation for a hospital hall. Suddenly, all the glances turn to the door where Tsunade has appeared. Her smiling face reassures everyone, except Jiraya who knows her well. She has the smile of somebody who's preparing a bad joke. Before Naruto, Neji asks: "How is Hinata?"

Tsunade: "Very well, very well, She's awake now. You can see her. Alia too. Go see your Mom "

Both runs in the room. The mocker smile of Tsunade widens more... Until a furious shout "BLOODY SHIT OF FOX!!!" spouts out of the room.

Jiraya: "What happen?"

Tsunade: "The Fox isn't anymore complete in Naruto's body. He transferred inside the part of the seal established in Hinata's belly when she was in contact with Naruto. He established himself in uterus wall... in the shape of a human baby."

Jiraya: "WHAT??! It's a joke!?"

Naruto: "Hm... I doesn't understand well."

Sasuke: "If I understands, Hinata will have a second baby, who will be the Fox himself?"

Tsunade: "Yes and Non. But it's not completly the Fox. The spirit of a demon Fox is too vast for a simple human envelope, the baby is just a part of Kyubi. The remainder is staying inside the shelter of the seal "

Tsunade throws an eye inside the room. Hinata has taken her husband and her daughter on her knees, all the three are smiling and speaking gently about the future.

Alia: "Then, I'll have a little brother? "

Neji: "Yes, my treasure. But as for you, Iwon't be his true father "

Alia: "But you'll be his Dad nevertheless ,won't it? You will care well of him."

Hinata: "And we also counts on you to be a nice older sister, Alia."

Alia: "Right! But... I have a question. It's when Kyubi said that he was my father, and not Dad, because I had tails of Fox."

Hinata realizes at this time that she forgot to re-seal Alia's Fox, quite visible and who are agitating merrily behind her. But Neji makes a reassuring smile to her. The others Ninjas didn't react when they saw the four tails of Alia. Everyone was so relieved to learn that Kyubi was again sealed to ask questions. The questions will come later, and the truth will have to be said... or at least, a part of the true.

Alia continue to expose her problem seriously, whereas her parents listen with indulgence.

Alia: "Alia has tails of Fox because she's the girl of Kyubi. She's not completely the girl of Dad... then I wonder... A Dad and a Mom, How do they make to have a baby together?"

Great silence.

Then Neji murmurs between his teeth: "There, she's got us. I didn't think that she asks thsi question so early! And after all that happende, I don't think that she'll believe that the babies are delivered by the storks... "

Hinata: "Or that we find the little boys in cabbages... You have an idea?"

Neji: "No. Tell her, She's your daughter."

Hinata: "She's your daughter too."

Neji: "Between women, you will better understand."

Alia looks with perplexed eye her two parents. But there isn't any choice. They will have to explain her how to do babies.

The evening, Hinata leaves the hospital. In order to cut all the rumours, she has prepared carefully the official reason of the present events, of Alia's Fox tails, and of her future second child: "To put an end to danger of Kyubi, we undertook a secret experiment. Its goal was to gradually transmit the mental energy of the Fox in children to be born. As a specialist in the seals, I voluntary tried the experiment with my first child, Alia. Because of our success, we wanted to do it again with my second child and to transferer inside him the Fox heart, but the Fox fought back, which caused all this commotion. The problem is now definitively regulated. "

Applause and vivas come to punctuate the speech of the chief of Hyuga clan. Naturally, with some rare exceptions, everyone implies that Hinata's children are also Neji's . The shinobis can now disperse and go celebrate the victory over the Fox.

Neji, Hinata and Alia go home in peace. Naruto and Sasuke go to eat a bowl of ramen, and Tsunade go to drink with Jiraya, leaving to her chunins the care to fill all the paperworks.

In the belly of Hinata, a small fox with nine tail begins his life of human.


	39. Epilogue

Chapter 39: Epilogue.

Lastly, my years of research and work bore their fruit. I found what I sought. It was my small secret research, my masterpiece, which I carried out alone without never speaking with anybody about it. It was a too personal dream. It's completed, It's successful.

My hands poses on the table the brush with which I traced My Seal.

Even Neji can't believe it. He had almost completely forgotten. Too much surprised to realize, he looks in the mirror. He looks at the dark red signs on her face which are melting with the black signs that my father had traced there a long time ago. It's hard for him to believe...

The seal of the secondary branch is now broken.

10 years ago, Neji had freed me when he plunging to save from the river where I drowned. Now, it's me who freed him, definitively, of the weight of the ancient Hyuga family. Nothing anymore retains us in the past.

All together, my love, my children, my family, my friends and all Shinobis of my village, let's advance.

Let's build our future, free.

END

NdA: Well, Kawai Ko is now done. Thank you to all who had the patience to follow me until there, and who encouraged me. When I started to write, more than three years ago (!!), I didn't think that this story would carry me so far.

I'm a little sad to leave Hinata, Neji and Alia, but now they will live a Shinobi's life, full with aventures. Goodbye to all.


End file.
